Discovery
by Hesaluti
Summary: At first Hermione's problem is if she can act as Draco Malfoy's lawyer without personal feelings affecting her professionalism? When their lives are put under threat, she and Draco have to go into hiding and they start a journey of discovery. Enjoy!
1. Harry's request

**Well, story number nine! I never intended to write so many but I can't stop! I suppose I'll run out of ideas at some point but until then here we go again...**

Hermione took another book from the shelf in her office and started to flick through it. She knew she had seen the reference she needed somewhere but she couldn't find it and it was annoying her. There was a loud knock at her door that made her even more annoyed and she grumpily called her unexpected visitor to come in.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said stepping in and closing the door behind him. "What's the matter?"

She looked up at him and shook her head. "You know me too well! How do you know that something is the matter?"

"You're lips are all thin," Harry flashed his handsome smile at her. "And you have at least one hair out of place." He touched her perfectly styled hair and pretended to push a strand back down. Hermione slapped his hand away and tried not to smile at him. Since leaving school and taking this career path that had lead her to work in the Magical Law Enforcement Dept she had always had to look smart as part of her job. It was really important that she looked professional and, as was Hermione's meticulous way, she had perfected her appearance. She arrived every morning looking the perfect business woman, not a hair out of place, make-up perfectly applied and expensive clothing.

It gave her confidence to look good and her dedication to her appearance had paid off because she was never short of male admirers. Hermione had a long list of dates behind her but only one serious relationship and that was with Ron. She applied the same principles to her suitors as she did her appearance and career which meant that very few could live up to her exacting standards.

"One day I'll shock you and roll into work without putting any effort into my appearance," Hermione answered him. "You'll soon be hauling me over the coals about not looking professional and businesslike!"

"No I won't because you're gorgeous with or without make-up," Harry complimented her with a grin and she rolled her eyes at him.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"Who says I want anything?"

"You do though, don't you?"

"Actually yes," Harry grinned and then he bit his lip. "You're not going to like it, I'm afraid."

Hermione groaned. "I'm really struggling with this defence for Walter Trallman, I can do without another problem."

"I know but I'm afraid you're the only one I can ask to do this," Harry answered. Hermione shut the large book dejectedly and leant back in her chair.

"Go on - let's hear it."

Harry shook his head. "No - not here. I was going to offer to take you out for lunch."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Am I to presume this isn't because you want my company?"

"Well, I do want your company, of course but it is something I'd rather not discuss at the Ministry." Harry leant forward. "1pm?"

"Okay but I'm puzzled why we can't talk here? We discuss everything else here, including personal stuff."

"I know. This is different. So 1pm?" Harry repeated his question and Hermione nodded.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"So come on then, Harry - you've got me all puzzled. What is this all about?" Hermione took a bite of her sandwich.

Harry twisted his lips. "It's complicated."

"Go on."

"I need you to defend a client...well not a client really...more of a..." Harry sighed. "It's hard to explain."

"Uh-oh! I dislike the sound of this already," Hermione said.

"Over the last few months, we have been receiving some interesting information...not through the usual channels if you know what I mean?"

Hermione nodded, Harry was telling her they had an unofficial informant who was feeding them information. "Okay - I'm with you so far."

"Anyway, the person supplying this information - let's call him our friend - could be exposed because of a business transaction that wasn't completely above board."

"Aren't we supposed to enforce the law rather than defend people who break it?" Hermione asked but she was half joking because what Harry was telling her wasn't exactly unusual.

"I really don't need you to be in one of your pedantic moods, Hermione."

"Sorry - go on."

"So, because this friend of ours," Harry looked around as if the entire cafe might be listening and then lowered his voice, "could be in real danger unless we stop the business transaction being taken to prosecution, we are offering him our help. We need the information he's providing so we can't afford to let him put himself in danger and we owe him for all the information he's risked sending us."

"I get it but why me?"

"Because this has to be done completely off the record. There won't be any backup as the Ministry cannot be seen to be involved in anyway. It would be too big a risk for the Ministry and for our friend. We need it to be an arrangement between our friend and a Ministry employee, working alone. No paperwork, no notes, no meetings in public or at the office."

"Yes but why me?" Hermione repeated, leaning forward.

"I'm abusing our friendship," Harry said with a sheepish grin. "I can't exactly ask any other member of staff to go off on their own like this plus you're actually the best person for the job. You're a great lawyer but you're also used to dangerous situations."

"How convenient!" Hermione said, dryly. "The dangerous situations were a long time ago, Harry."

"You've also been picked because of who the contact is."

"What do you mean?"

"You know him," Harry said, mysteriously. "We both know him."

Hermione, at last, showed some interest. She sat forward in her chair. "Someone from school?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. We'll reduce your workload, of course but you'll have to keep up the pretence of your normal work."

"Great." Hermione's voice was laced with sarcasm.

Harry leant towards her. "This is important, Hermione and very risky. I hope you know that it's a compliment that you've been chosen."

"I know," Hermione sighed. "It's just that I'm sort of enjoying the quiet life to be honest."

"Will you do it?"

"Who's our friend? Anyone we've been friends with before?" Hermione asked. Harry knew what she meant because they'd had to deal with informants before and some on a regular basis.

"No. This one's not off the usual list - he's been kept top secret. Head of Departments only."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Ooh! Now I'm intrigued - who could that be from school? How is he coming by the information?"

Harry shook his head. "He's in a very lucky position. He has access to many important wizards through his business."

"Come on then! You have to tell me his name! You can't expect me to agree without that piece of information."

"Yeh..." Harry hesitated and sat back a little. "This is the bit that you're going to dislike the most."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him because he'd given her a huge clue by the way he was acting. "No, Harry! Please tell me it's not who I think it might be?"

Harry winced. "Mmm...well who do you think it might be?"

"A businessman who has lots of influential and slightly suspect friends and someone I don't like very much?" Hermione shook her head. "If it's him then I'm not doing it."

"It's him," Harry confirmed.

"No, Harry! How could you even think about asking me? I wouldn't defend him if he grew angel wings and flew!" Hermione put her drink down forcefully.

"He's been helping us, Hermione."

"I don't care! If he has been helping you it will only be to line his own pockets somehow!" Hermione said, totally unfairly because she had absolutely no foundation for her accusation.

"No, he isn't. Actually he's putting his life at risk informing us. These people we have our eyes on are nasty, Hermione. Really nasty." Harry took a deep breath. "I would really like it if you would do this - I think your participation may make or break it..."

"Stop that! I won't be forced into it by guilt!"

"Forget it's him and just think what an opportunity this is!" Harry pushed his cause again. "We're all grown-ups now, Hermione. His actions over the past months have more than restored my faith in him and I have more reason to hate him than anyone. Come on! You know all this!"

Hermione sighed and put her head to one side. "I can understand what you mean, Harry and I don't follow the gossip but he's still acting like he did at school from what I've seen in the papers."

"You can't use the papers to form an opinion of him!"

"He's demolished Mal..." Hermione stopped, realizing she maybe shouldn't actually name the building she was about to. She amended her words, "his old home and rebuilt this huge new mansion in its place!"

"I know, I've seen pictures of it too but I would have thought you would have approved. The old place was a monstrosity."

"Yes but to completely demolish it and re-build? That's just being egotistical. It's all about showing off. He's probably having orgies there every weekend with all those dopey, blonde bimbos he's pictured with!" Hermione stopped, realizing she was beginning to rant. "Sorry, I'm blabbing on."

"I could make you do it," Harry said, threatening to use his superior position.

Hermione laughed. "Ha! You could also accept my resignation."

They looked at each other with affection, despite their disagreement. Harry was Hermione's very best friend and they had a bond that would never fail. If he believed she should accept this task, then she would but she had to make some protest first, just to keep her dignity.

"I'll never accept your resignation," Harry said, affectionately.

"I'll never give it."

Harry grinned at her. "So, you'll do it then?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "Yes, I'll do it - but only because it's you asking."

Harry reached over and squeezed her hand, his expression saying everything he wanted to without a word. "This is the last time we'll speak of this, okay?" Hermione nodded again. "You'll be contacted directly by our friend when he thinks it's safe."

"Okay."

"Good luck, Hermione."

"I think I'll need it."

**So...what do you think? Has it got your attention? I do try and make Hermione and Draco just slightly different each story as well as putting them in different circumstances. Hermione is going to be more confident than she usually is around Draco because I really think that this might have happened once she left school - she was confident of her own abilities at school. x**

**Just a little thank you to one of my lovely reviewers who sort of gave me this idea (the bit about Hermione being a lawyer) - you know who you are so big thanks - hope I do your idea justice! x**


	2. Malfoy Mansion

So, when a narrow, cream envelope arrived on Hermione's desk a few days later she knew straight away what it was. The envelope was thick and the writing on the front was a beautiful script in dark blue ink. She stared at it for a good few moments before she attempted to open it. Opening the envelope meant that she really was actually going to do this and she wanted to delay that moment of inevitability as long as she could.

She gently prized the flap open and removed the equally thick, quality paper that was folded inside it. She opened the page up and flattened it on her desk. It was covered with the same script writing and despite herself she had to admire it. There was no address at the top, as would be usual and the first words on the page were 'Miss Hermione Granger'.

She bent over it and began to read.

_**Miss Hermione Granger**_

_**I believe that you are already aware of the matter I am now contacting you about.**_

_**I also believe that you understand that this matter is to be kept completely between ourselves.**_

_**This parchment is self igniting and it will do so once you tap the red dot at the bottom of the page.**_

_**Please do this as soon as you have absorbed the information.**_

These lines made Hermione almost laugh but also gave her a little thrill of excitement. This was like one of those awful spy movies she used to watch when she was a child. She turned back to the page.

**I believe you know of my location and it is there that I believe we can meet without suspicion - at least for the first time.**

**Apparate to the aforementioned location at exactly 10pm tomorrow for our first meeting.**

**DO NOT attempt to contact me about this - even if there is a problem with this time or location. If you do not arrive I will contact you again to rearrange.**

**DO NOT attempt to apparate at any other time.**

**When you have apparated do not approach the house. I will find you.**

Hermione re-read the letter five times and then tapped the red dot as instructed. The letter ignited in her hand but the flames weren't hot and the burnt letter disappeared completely, leaving no ashes. Again, Hermione was begrudgingly impressed. The tone of the letter had given her no clue to what reception she might receive as it was obviously written in a cautious and instructive way.

"What? No kisses, Malfoy?" Hermione said, out loud but only to herself. She chuckled at her own joke and stared at the envelope before destroying it the same way. She was determined to be at her very best tomorrow night. She would be prepared - she had already rammed her magical bag with several large legal reference books which were weightless of course, once they were in the bag. She was also determined to look the most devastating she had ever looked, professionally speaking of course and she was going to act with dignity and not let the arrogant, twerp (that she was sure he would still be) get to her.

She wasn't sure why she wanted to impress him - she really didn't care what he thought of her - but it just made her feel better if she could prove to him that he was no longer dealing with the Hermione Granger he remembered from school.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was a clear night with a deep black sky littered with millions of stars. Hermione stared at them as she waited impatiently in the grounds of Malfoy Mansion. Draco had renamed it when he had rebuilt it (the name showed very little imagination, in Hermione's opinion). It was dark but Hermione could easily see the imposing building in the distance and it looked incredible.

It was triple fronted and three stories high in the middle section. The many windows were identical and symmetrical and the roof was startlingly white even at night. Hermione was standing in the grounds that lead up to the building and they looked beautifully manicured and again, perfectly symmetrical.

She had really wanted to hate the building on sight but the truth was it was beautiful. Breathtakingly beautiful, in fact. The stark rows of perfect windows should have made it unwelcoming and institutional but somehow they didn't. Each window was an amazing piece of workmanship with lovely frames and beading and the rows of them made the building look light and open. The larger middle section added interest and the roof seemed to slide easily from the higher level to the lower. It was lovely.

Hermione sighed, her impatience beginning to get to her. Where was he? She'd done exactly as instructed but now she was left standing here, under the left oak tree (again as instructed) feeling like an idiot. Maybe this was a really bad spy movie after all? Maybe some figure in black would stealthily appear on the white roof soon before abseiling down the perfect walls and coming over to her.

"Follow me - don't speak." A deep, whispered voice spoke close to her ear and she jumped out of her skin. It took all her control not to scream and she put her hand over her heart which had gone crazy.

The figure moved around her and she did as instructed, following him silently. She could tell it was Malfoy. He had always been tall and slim as this dark shadow in front of her was but plenty of people would have fitted into those categories'. It was his movements that made her sure if was her old enemy she was following. He walked confidently and elegantly with smooth, easy grace and she had to almost run to keep up.

She kept her eyes down as they neared the building for fear that if she lifted them she might end up flat on her face. The figure moved around the side of the building and Hermione expected to see a door but there was none. Just a wall, filled with those amazing windows. She looked at her companion questioningly when he suddenly stepped close, grabbed her around the waist with one arm, putting his other hand over her mouth. She tried to scream, struggling in his arms and then she felt the familiar sensation of apparation. Almost instantly she found herself standing in a brightly lit room with a beautiful tiled floor and a large sofa and several low tables.

She was totally disorientated and the bright light hurt her eyes after the darkness outside. She gulped, trying not to let herself descend into sheer panic.

"You could have warned me that you were going to do that!" Hermione said. "I nearly screamed the place down!"

Draco Malfoy was standing a distance away. He had let go of her immediately after they had apparated and he was now facing her. He removed his hood and she got her first look at him for many years. He was strangely unchanged and yet totally different to how he had been at seventeen. His features and startling hair were the same, his face narrow, his eyes that strange shade of grey and yet he looked different. His face had matured, his jawline wider, his cheekbones high, his skin not as pale but still smooth. His shoulders were wide, his proportions that of a man rather than a boy. His hair was short with a slightly longer fringe that he now pushed out of his eyes. Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat because he was beautiful - just like his house. Perfectly proportioned, startling, almost ethereal but utterly gorgeous with it. Her words to Harry about him sprouting Angel wings came to mind and she almost blushed.

"If I warned you, I would have been warning anyone watching us as well," Draco answered her, his voice deep and smooth. "I'd get used to things happening without warning if I were you."

"I'll try and remember that." Her voice sounded strange and she cleared her throat.

"You should take that off," Draco said, indicating her hooded jacket. "This might take a while."

Hermione nodded and did as he instructed, removing her hood and slipping her arms out of her jacket. She turned back to him to ask where she should put it to find those grey eyes staring at her. She was used to men staring at her but not this particular one and her usual composure was in danger of slipping. She took a breath and held up her coat.

"Where shall I put it? As you say, we shouldn't be wasting any time."

The eyebrows above those eyes rose slightly but she held his gaze. He might be so much more attractive than she had imagined but she was going to be professional if it killed her.

"Well - who would have thought?" Draco commented and he blatantly let his eyes roam her face and then lower, down her body to her legs. "Hermione Granger has grown up very nicely."

"I think the most relevant fact in that sentence is that Hermione Granger has actually grown up," Hermione said. "After that comment, I'm not so sure that Draco Malfoy has managed to yet!"

Draco raised his eyebrows again but didn't reply. Instead he approached her, his eyes never leaving hers and she held his gaze although her heart was thumping in her chest.

"I haven't time to play games," Hermione started to say as he reached her and Draco stopped before reaching out and taking her coat.

"I believe you asked what you could do with your coat?" he said. "I was being a good host and taking it for you."

"Oh...thank you." Hermione knew that he'd just won Round One and she sighed.

"Your bag?" Draco held out his hand for her handbag but she shook her head.

"No...I need that," she said.

"Can't you go half an hour without your lipstick?" Draco asked, with no humour in his voice and Hermione put her head to one side, giving him a stony look before reaching into the bag and retrieving one of the large books she'd brought. She waved it in front of his face, struggling to hold it with one hand.

"Actually, I've brought some books and notes that I thought might help save your sorry ass!" she said. So much for remaining professional! Nevertheless, it was worth it for the look on his face which now showed grudging respect. _Round Two to her._

"Neat trick," he said, bending to look inside her bag.

"I kept a tent in it when we were on the run from Voldemort..." Her voice trailed off as she realized the inappropriateness of her words. They had been on the run from his father and all his Death Eater's as well. Draco just nodded and then went to hang her coat up before indicating a seat for her to take.

"This isn't going to be pretty, Granger," he said. "Do you think you can handle it?"

Hermione plonked the large book on the table between them before reaching into her bag again to retrieve three more and all her notes before she answered him. "I can handle it," she said.

"Is your plan of action to simply hit anyone who attacks us with a book?" Draco asked, this time with just a hint of humour in his voice, his eyes surveying the laden table.

She ignored his comment. "If you're not happy with Harry's choice of personnel then maybe now would be a good time to voice your opinion. I'm sure that there is someone else who could deal with this for you." Her words were businesslike but they held a challenge.

"You're not Harry's choice," Draco said, quietly and Hermione frowned.

"Yes I am. He asked me because I already knew you and because he trusts me."

"Actually, he asked you because I asked him to," Draco corrected her, his eyes intense on her face and Hermione couldn't disguise her surprise.

"You asked him to?" Hermione repeated his words. "Why?"

"Because you already know me," Draco gave a little shrug whilst repeating her own reasons that she thought Harry had picked her for, "and because I trust you."

Hermione gaped at him across the table. What the hell was he talking about? How could he possibly say he trusted her?

"I find that hard to believe," she said. Draco scanned her face again and she felt uncomfortable. His gaze was penetrating and she felt exposed. To cover this she switched into professional mode. "You need to tell me everything if I'm to help you properly - even the parts you think you shouldn't tell me."

Draco nodded and leant back in his chair. "There are plenty of those," he said and Hermione sighed. It was going to be a long night.

**Hope you liked it - I like Hermione's reaction when she finds out that Draco has asked for her - let me know what you think. x**


	3. Difficult discussions

"I don't need to know any details about the information you have been passing to the Ministry," Hermione was in full professional mode. She found it the best way to deal with this awkward situation. "But I do need full details of the transaction that may lead to your exposure."

Draco looked her up and down as if he was dying to make some sarcastic comment but he refrained. "It was a shipment of items that I was going to tempt them with."

"Tempt them with?"

"Most of the items wouldn't be Ministry approved," Draco explained, "and therefore tempting to some of my acquaintances."

"Can you give me a couple of examples of the items?" Hermione asked. She was writing furiously as they spoke, making detailed notes as she always did.

"Why? Are you interested in purchasing a few illegal potion ingredients, Granger?"

Hermione ignored him. "I will need a complete list of the items actually but just so I have an idea of what I'm dealing with..."

"Illegal potion ingredients, unapproved wands, magical surveillance items, some illegal explosive accelerators..."

Hermione held up her hand. "Okay, I get it - and why had you bought these items?"

"I'm not under suspicion, Granger."

"I'm doing my job," Hermione said, her eyes piercing. "I am fully aware that you are not under suspicion." She put her pen down. "You bought them with the specific purpose to sell them on. That way the wizards buying them from you would be incriminating themselves and at the same time letting you further into their circle. They may even have told you what they were intending to use them for."

"If you know all that already why are you asking me?"

Hermione paused. "If you want me to help you properly, I need all the information and I need it from you. Sometimes the smallest detail can make all the difference."

"Do you want to know what I ate for lunch that day?" Draco said, sarcastically. She glared at him before picking up her pen again.

"Have you sold any of the items on yet?"

"Yes, they snapped them up," Draco answered. "But I didn't clear the purchase with Potter so the transaction set alarm bells off at some other ridiculous Ministry department."

"The Department of Magical Equipment Control," Hermione informed him. "You've gone to the top of their list."

"Great."

"I can get you off their list," Hermione said. "But not without telling them why you were buying the items."

"You can't do that. No-one else at the Ministry can know what I've been doing," Draco said. "And the wizards I've sold them to were told that all the goods had already got past the Ministry. If they find out I'm about to be under investigation..."

"How much longer before the Ministry might have enough information from you on your associates?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea! That's Potter's department, ask him." Draco's answer was abrupt and Hermione looked up at him again.

"If it wasn't too long then I can get this put to the bottom of the pile," Hermione was speaking her ideas out loud.

"I thought Potter was top dog, why can't he get it removed from the pile?" Draco asked.

"It doesn't work like that. This transaction will have been logged and processed, Harry can't just make it disappear."

"Typical Ministry bureaucracy," Draco's voice hardened and he stood up and started to stretch.

"These procedures are in place to protect us all," Hermione answered, almost automatically. She'd dealt with hundreds of people who moaned about the Ministry and she had a set of answers prepared.

"Have you heard yourself, Granger?" Draco asked. He looked down at her with disdain. "Don't you ever wish you could fight for things in a different way than quoting from a bloody legal reference book?" He bent over. "Don't you want to get from behind your perfectly organised desk, in your perfectly neat office and actually do something to make a real difference?"

Hermione put her book and pen down slowly and then she also stood up and faced him. "I'm sure it suits your ego to be making a show of being such a hero but I don't need my ego boosting, thanks very much. There are other ways to be heroic without having to resort to playing double agent and I think you'll find that it's my perfectly, boring procedures that might just keep you alive." She leant closer to him, her eyes like ice. "So let's get this straight before we go any further. I won't accept you belittling me. This little arrangement is totally off the records and if I want to, I can go back to my desk tomorrow and never bother with you again." She straightened her shoulders. "So, if you want my help I expect some civility in return."

"I've been perfectly civil."

"Barely."

"Were you expecting a fanfare on arrival or me grovelling because I'm so grateful for your help?" Draco shrugged. "Maybe I made a mistake asking Potter for your help. I should have known you'd judge me."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, her control slipping as he drove her to the point of fury. "Of course I'm going to judge you! You run your business, which is obviously doing very well," she waved her arms around the room, "by dealing with the worst kind of people. Don't tell me that it's all about informing the Ministry because I won't believe you. I bet there has been plenty of deals the Ministry haven't been informed about. Deals that rebuilt this house and bought those expensive clothes you're wearing. So don't stand there acting like a saint because, along with all the other things you are, that also makes you a hypocrite."

"There's only one person in this room that thinks she's a bloody saint!" Draco nodded his handsome head at her. "If I wasn't dealing with these people, the Ministry wouldn't know about them or what they're planning to do but you can't see that can you? Go back to your files and paperwork. I'll find another way out of this." He picked up her bag and shoved one of the large books into it.

Hermione took a deep breath and watched as Draco took a second book and began putting that back as well. She was sorely tempted to take him up on his offer and leave right now. She didn't need this aggravation and she could quite honestly tell Harry that Draco had said he didn't want her help. The problem was, she had a conscience and if she didn't help his life was at risk. Also, she'd never given up on a case yet and she didn't intend to start now. She had to rise above it and refuse to be dragged into a screaming match with this obnoxious, egotistical man and she would do it because this was part of her job.

Draco was ramming her notes roughly into her bag so she stepped forward and took her bag from him with one hand and the crumpled parchment with the other.

"You know you have to let me help you," she said, quietly. "More importantly you need to stop crumpling my paperwork, it will look a mess on my perfectly neat desk." She looked at him, waiting for his reaction to her self-depreciating remark that also played on his derogatory comments about her.

Those stunning, grey eyes met with hers and for a moment she expected him to snatch her bag back before throwing her out of his house. His expression was icy, his lips set in a hard line. She wasn't even sure that Draco Malfoy had a sense of irony and she couldn't imagine him ever mocking himself. Maybe her olive branch would fail miserably?

He took a step backwards and lowered his gaze. When he looked up again, several moments later the icy expression had changed, the lips parted a little and he blinked rapidly, several times.

"I'll send for you in a few days when I've met with them again. I'll have some more information for Potter and it will give you time to look into what you can do." Draco's voice was emotionless but his face held no hostility. Hermione nodded and within 30 seconds she was back at her office, her head spinning. It looked like the arrangement was still on.

**I know this wasn't the most exciting chapter ever - I needed to establish the storyline whilst the point of Hermione's visit was to get information from Draco so they had to have this conversation. I also know that they are being really unpleasant to each other but I need this so that the story can progress later on. I've added just the tiniest little connection between them as well - a tiny taster of what is to come.**

**Finally, sorry it is a short chapter - it was a good place to break it. Let me know what you think - thanks for all the great reviews so far! I've missed you all! x**


	4. On and off

After meeting with Draco, Hermione felt like she'd woken up from a dream. Her visit to Malfoy Mansion seemed like it hadn't really happened. It had left her with a strange feeling because as much as he had irritated her she had this strange feeling of anticipation about meeting him again. Like a horror movie where you know any minute it's going to make you scream but you can't stop watching anyway.

Hermione had ploughed through her books to see if she could find a loophole to get Draco off the hook but so far she had found nothing. She'd had his file moved to the bottom of the pile under Harry's authority but it wouldn't stay at the bottom forever and she needed to find something else.

So, in her usual meticulous way she had started researching Draco but because no-one could know she was helping him she had to do this research at home. So she found herself sitting on the floor in her lounge surrounded by magazines, newspapers and records all about Draco Malfoy. She was starting to build up quite a biography on him, albeit based mainly on the gossip columns.

He'd taken over the family business almost straight after school and he'd built it, quickly making it one of the most successful business' in the wizarding world. He'd recently rebuilt the family home and he seemed to live a pretty amazing life, pictured at every glamorous event there was and with every glamorous woman on the planet.

The gossip columns focused mainly on Draco's love life. As far as Hermione could tell, he hadn't really had any serious relationships except one with a woman called Christina Haydon. She was, for once, a stunning brunette who's family owned a huge business empire. Hermione couldn't imagine the man she'd recently become re-acquainted with having the maturity to actually be in a long term relationship.

His business dealings had been harder to find out about but as far as official records went, there was nothing suspicious about him or his business. She'd found several large regular, unexplained payments but that could easily have been for goods he was selling on. So, in the main, it all appeared above board. This was good news because a clean record would help his case.

The note arrived on her desk when she went in the next morning. It looked exactly the same as the previous note but as Hermione started to read it she found the tone of it totally different.

_**Dear SB,**_

Hermione stopped reading and shook her head, puzzled. Dear SB? What did that mean?

_**Dear SB,**_

_**I very much enjoyed our encounter the other evening. I would very much like to repeat it.**_

_**Same time, same place?**_

_**No need for a reply - I know you want this as much as I do.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**WMEB**_

Hermione shook her head again - WMEB? Really? The tone of the note made her giggle and it was clever to write the invitation like a love letter. Hilarious but clever! For a moment she wondered if Malfoy had ever written a real love letter but the thought made her head spin so she stopped.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She waited under the oak tree again but this time she stood right under it because it was starting to rain. She felt someone grab her arm and wondered how Draco managed to sneak up on her without her hearing him. She was expecting to follow the same route as the previous visit but she was wrong.

She was pulled around the large tree and further still against some large bushes. She didn't panic because even though she couldn't see his face, she knew it was Draco. It was in his mannerisms and the way he moved. When he'd pulled her close the other night he had smelt delicious. She'd tried to blank this from her mind because it wasn't a thought she wanted to have about Draco Malfoy. Nevertheless, it was true and she had caught a faint waft of the same fresh smell.

He stopped and she felt him pull her against him but this time he put his head close to hers and whispered.

"Are you going to scream?"

"No!" she whispered back, indignantly. "I would have only screamed because I wasn't expecting you to grab me!"

"Sshh!"

She felt the familiar pull of apparating and was at once in a large room, a different one to before. It was obviously a study of some sort with a large desk and two walls lined with files and books. The sharp sensation of apparating along with the sudden brightness made Hermione feel disorientated and unwittingly, she grabbed onto Draco to steady herself.

Draco made no protest and it wasn't until she looked up into his face that she became aware of their position.

"Sorry - I lost my balance for a second," she explained. Draco looked down at her hands on his arms and she removed them hastily and stepped away. She clicked straight into professional mode again to cover the awkwardness. "So, you have some information for Harry?"

Draco surveyed her slowly and then put his head to one side. "Are you in a hurry?" he asked.

"What? No, not really."

"So take your coat off and sit down," he pointed at a drinks cabinet on the far wall. "Would you like a drink?"

Hermione frowned at him. "No - I don't want a drink, thanks."

"Why are you looking like that?"

"Why are you asking me if I want a drink and being...polite?" Hermione couldn't help asking the question.

"I'm being a good boy," Draco made a face that said - I am really not a good boy - before continuing. "I don't want to end up threatening to throw you out again."

Hermione took the seat he was still indicating and started withdrawing items from her bag. She could hear him behind her making himself a drink which he put down on the large desk before taking the seat behind it.

"Firstly, maybe I should tell you that I've got your file put to the bottom of the scheduled list and I'm working on a reason to get it withdrawn. I'm afraid I haven't got anything more positive yet," Hermione watched his expression but it was unreadable.

"So - I'm to tell you the information that I would normally pass to Potter?" Draco asked.

"Yes. Harry and I are not in contact officially about any of this but as we're friends then I can pass the information to him when we're not at work," Hermione hesitated. "Are you happy with that arrangement?"

"What do you get up to with Potter when you're not at work?" Draco asked and Hermione did a double take, surprised at his question.

"What do you mean?"

"I bet he's always thinking up excuses to have out of office meetings, isn't he?"

Hermione put her pen down. "No - Harry is my friend. We don't need excuses to see each other."

"Lucky Potter- I bet half the Ministry is wishing they'd saved the wizarding world with you then they'd be the one getting special privileges instead of him." Draco's eyes had narrowed and his lips were almost in a smile.

Hermione was speechless for a moment. Had Draco Malfoy just said that Harry was lucky to be able to hang around with her? She shook her head - he'd also implied that they were up to goodness knows what as well.

"Do you understand the meaning of the word friend, Malfoy?" Hermione asked. "Men and women can be friends, you know."

"You reckon?"

"I know they can," Hermione tried to turn the conversation around again. "So, let me grab a pen and you can give me the information." She picked up her pen and looked up at him and then stopped. His face had an incredulous look on it.

"Are you being serious?" he asked. She immediately felt utterly foolish because of course she couldn't write it down! What had she been thinking?

"Of course, sorry." She blushed, embarrassed at her own stupidity and waited for Draco's cutting remark.

"You were being serious?" Draco shook his head and then slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "What the hell am I dealing with here?"

"I just wasn't thinking!" Hermione defended herself.

Draco leaned forward. "If we're going to have to keep meeting and dealing with this you have to think!"

"Don't tell me - you could die if I mess this up!" Hermione sighed. "I do know that and I won't mess it up."

Draco sat back in his seat a thoughtful look on his face. After a moment he leant forward putting his arms on the desk between them. "I'm going to ask Potter to withdraw you and allocate me someone else."

Hermione pulled a face. "For Merlin's sake! I didn't print a front page story in the Prophet about this! The words just came out, I wasn't thinking about what I said. Of course I know that I can't write things down!"

"No - this isn't right. I'm going to ask for someone else."

Hermione stood up. "Fine! You do that then!" she almost spat the words at him. "Why can't you just be honest and say that you want me off the case and this is the exact excuse you've been looking for? The fact that I've spent bloody hours of my own time looking into all this and forming a plan to help you doesn't matter! I'm sure they'll be someone else who's willing to do that for you!" She grabbed her bag and had a flashback of their previous meeting, only this time it was her stuffing her things back into her bag.

"Granger!"

"I'm going. I'll pass your request onto Harry."

Draco stood up surprisingly quickly and took three long strides around the desk. He grabbed her bag from her and she glared at him. "I am not looking for an excuse to get you off the case!" he said. She ignored what he was saying and held her hand out for her bag. He held it out of her reach. "I asked Harry to ask for you, remember?"

Hermione had forgotten about that and she bit her lip. She lowered her voice, trying to keep her temper. "I think it's best I leave anyway."

"Me too."

She turned to him again, her anger starting to flare again. "You just said you weren't trying to get rid of me? What the hell are you on about, Malfoy?"

Draco put her bag down on the desk and stepped closer. "This job needs someone who is used to all this madness," he said, quietly. "You don't get it, do you? Of course I'm watching my own back but if they find out about what I'm doing then they find out about you as well. We're a package deal now, Granger. If I end up on their hit list then so do you." He paused and stepped back a little. "That's why I think you should be taken off the case."

Hermione actually felt her jaw drop and for a few seconds she could do nothing but stare at him incredulously.

"Since when did you give a damn about what happens to me?" she asked.

"I don't know but I think it's best that your replaced." Draco looked away and started to walk back around the desk.

"I don't want to be replaced," Hermione's voice was low and she bit her lip again. Draco, who had made it to the other side of the desk stopped and looked at her.

"Of course you do - you're off the hook. Go back to your safe, little world," he said.

"I don't want to - I want to help you." Hermione had no idea why she was confessing this but his own confession had prompted her.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her and then sat down heavily, running his hands through his hair. "We're as bad as one another," he said, quietly.

Hermione also sat down again and removed her bag from the desk. "Maybe I will have that drink you offered me," she said and Draco looked up at her from under his lashes. "Then you can tell me the information that you need me to pass to Harry." She said this on purpose, indicating that she wasn't intending on going anywhere.

To her relief, Draco rose silently and poured her a drink without even asking what she would like. He put it down in front of her and took his seat. "If I tell you this, then you're in for good. I can't tell you and then we fall out and I have to trust someone else with the information," he said. "Last chance to back out."

"Just tell me the information."

Draco's eyes softened just slightly before he leant back and began to speak.

**Ooh - what are the pair of them like? Hope you liked the little tiff - the sexual tension is there already. Luv the reviews thank you very much for them. x**


	5. Reservation

"It's bigger than I thought," Draco said. "I thought it was just the group that I know but I found out yesterday that there are other groups. I don't know where or how many but I was discussing supplying Suspect 1 with some more of the unregistered wands..."

"Suspect 1?" Hermione interrupted him.

"Harry knows who that is."

"Oh."

"It's better that you don't know - no-one can get it out of you then," Draco saw the look of horror on Hermione's face and backtracked. "I don't mean that anyone will try but it's still better that you don't know."

"Go on."

"He mentioned supplying the 'other groups'. I didn't ask what he meant, of course but I'm sure I can get it out of him." Draco leant forward. "I suppose I should explain a bit more to you, or none of this will make sense and you won't be able to tell Harry properly."

Hermione nodded. "None of it makes sense so far. Who are these people and what exactly do you think they're up to?"

"Suspect 1 and 2 are business associates of mine. We saw each other socially a few times - mainly to keep the business going - not because we were friends. Anyway, on one of these social gatherings they were talking more than they usually would and I picked up on it. They were up to something dodgy. I wasn't particularly interested or bothered to be honest. Plenty of the people I do business with are happy to do the odd underhand deal."

Hermione twisted her lips. "Does that include you?"

"No. I won't risk it." Draco didn't seem offended by her question and Hermione was a little surprised at his direct and seemingly honest answer which wasn't what she'd been expecting. "Anyway I then realised that a couple of other people I knew were in on this secret and I began to wonder what it was."

"They were willing to mention it around you but not willing to tell you details about it?" Hermione asked. "That seems weird."

"I think they were testing me - trying to see if I would be willing to join them," Draco explained. "I suppose my reputation and my name lends itself to being involved to something like this. That's how it's gone on - I've never asked for details but they've never completely excluded me."

"And what is it that they are up to? Are they trying to form another army of Death Eaters or something?" Hermione asked the obvious question.

"That's part of the plan - they're not calling themselves Death Eaters or anything but I know that they intend to attack the Ministry. That's the last piece of information I sent to Potter. That was from a conversation I overheard so they have no idea that I know that part."

"But even if it's a few groups of these people that won't be enough to defeat the Ministry!"

"Exactly. That's why Potter and I knew there must be more to it than that," Draco agreed. "After yesterday and the request for more wands I now have another idea what it might be."

"Unregistered wands can have dangerous cores that produce more potent spells can't they?" Hermoine asked. She heard of them before during her work at the Ministry.

Draco nodded. "Yes and that's what I thought the attraction for them was but when he spoke to me yesterday, Suspect 1..." Hermione sighed at the repeated use of, what she considered, a ridiculous way to name someone but Draco ignored her and carried on. "Suspect 1 said something about there being no trace."

Hermione nodded as the pieces fell into place. "Now I remember! The wands leave no trace - you can't tell who cast the spell or even what spell was last cast. Prior Incantato doesn't work on them."

"Yep." Draco put his head to one side. "Unfortunately, I have no idea what spell or spells they are so desperate to hide."

"Unforgivable curses?"

"That's the obvious guess but something tells me that it isn't just that. I mean you don't need to do Prior Incantato to see if someone used The Killing Curse do you? If the victim is dead you already have your answer."

Hermione found herself staring at Draco who had got caught up in his own story and was obviously speaking his thought processes out loud. His face was creased in concentration, his eyes deep grey, his lips set in a line but there was something about this that meant his guard was down. He wasn't trying to be clever or sarcastic. He was being himself and it was quite a startling transformation. He was mesmerizing and Hermione could have just watched him talking like this for hours.

Not only that, most of what he was presuming or guessing sounded right to Hermione. Her logical mind recognized someone with the same ability to process information and put it in a logical order. Once in this order it was easier to draw a conclusion and that was exactly how Draco was working through this - exactly how she would do it.

"I think you're right - there must be more to it," Hermione agreed with him and he raised his eyebrows.

"So we finally agree on something then?" he asked.

Hermione sighed as he resorted back to his usual sarcasm. The next question was spoken like a challenge. "Why are you informing on them?"

"What do you mean?"

"They may not be your friends but they are your associates. So at what point did you decide to start telling the Ministry about what you think they might be up to? The same Ministry that Voldemort and his Death Eaters were against until they infiltrated it?" Hermione stopped speaking abruptly because she hadn't meant to antagonize him. It didn't mean her question wasn't a legitimate one though.

"Meaning why am I - son of Lucius Malfoy, one of the most prominent Death Eaters - being a turn coat and grovelling up to the Ministry?" Draco put it succinctly, if a little bluntly' "I don't believe analysing my part in this was what you were asked to do?"

Hermione sighed loudly. "Fine - let's just stick to what I have to pass onto Harry."

Draco twisted his lips. "I don't expect you to believe me for one second so I shouldn't waste my time justifying myself."

"I said fine! Just tell me what I need to know," Hermione's voice was impatient.

Draco continued as if she hadn't spoke at all. "But I'm going to tell you anyway - maybe you should take a large swig of your drink because this is going to shock you," Draco said. He leant forward and made a show of passing it to her but she waved it away. "I - Draco Malfoy - have principles and more importantly morals. Believe it or not those qualities are just reserved for prissy, little Gryffindors!" He put her glass down forcefully and sat back again. "Told you I'd shock you!"

Hermione wanted to slap his handsome face for his tone and his words because although he was telling her she had some admirable qualities, he managed to make it sound like an insult. "You haven't shocked me but as usual you've managed to insult me."

"Ditto."

"I didn't insult you!"

"So your implication that it was unbelievable that I should be doing the right thing without getting anything out of it myself, wasn't an insult then?"

"I only have your past record to go on," Hermione said, cuttingly.

Draco stood up abruptly. "That's all I have for now so I'll be back in touch when I find out more." His actions, his expression and his words made it obvious that this was the end of their conversation tonight and as Hermione apparated away again she honestly did wonder just how much more of this she could put up with.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She didn't have long to find out because just the next day, before she'd even passed Draco's information onto Harry, she had another note. It ran along the same lines as the second note.

_**Dear SB,**_

Hermione wracked her brains trying to think of something this might mean - she'd forgotten to ask him and she couldn't think of anything.

_**Dear SB,**_

_**What a pity to waste our precious time together fighting!**_

_**They do say that hate is akin to love?**_

Hermione gaped at this line which really didn't need to be there as it didn't pass on any information to her. She could hear him saying it in his sneering tone.

_**So, shall we try and focus on the love? Meet me at the place where the focus is entirely on love.**_

_**8pm - the reservation will be in the name of our headmaster - but not the obvious one.**_

_**With anticipation,**_

_**WMEB**_

Hermione shook her head again. She understood why but his notes were like riddles. The place where the focus is entirely on love? A church? No - they would hardly be reserving tables at a church! The answer popped into her head and she groaned. Madam Puddifoots? Really? Why had he chosen there? Hermione hated the place.

And the reservation was under Dumbledore? She shook her head, Malfoy wouldn't be that obvious. Not the obvious one? Did he mean McGonagall? But that was too obvious as well. Hermione shook her head, she'd worry about that when she got there.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

At five minutes to eight she entered Madam Puddifoots. Madam Puddifott came straight over and greeted her gushingly.

"Hermione Granger!" she said loudly and Hermione wanted to sssh her. She needed to slip in quietly! Fortunately the restaurant was very quiet. "What a pleasure! Let me show you to our best table."

"Actually I'm meeting...a friend..."

"Oooh, lovely!" Madam Puddifoot put her own unique point of view on what Hermione meant by a friend. "Then a lovely table for two it will be!"

"No - I mean we have a reservation," Hermione looked round nervously but none of the other customers seemed to be looking at her.

"Lovely. What name my dear? Is it under Granger?"

"Errr...no...I think it might be under McGonagall," Hermione felt embarrassed even saying this and Madam Puddifoot frowned.

"McGonagall? Are you sure my dear? Why would it be under that name?"

"Oh - it's just a coincidence. My friend is called..." she paused as she wracked her brain for the name that Draco might have used. Why hadn't he made this simple? Madam Puddifoot was waiting for her with an enquiring look on her face.

Hermione remembered Draco when he'd been trying to work through the puzzle. The answer would be logical - the name of our headmaster but not the obvious one - headmaster, not headmistress. So it couldn't be McGonagall. But there was no way on earth that Hermione would now ask for a reservation under the name of Dumbledore! The note had said - not the obvious one. Hermione was about to give up when it came to her.

"Albus. The reservation is under the name of Albus," she said. She was sure she was right.

"Aah! Yes my dear. We do indeed have a reservation under that name. Your friend is already here," Madam Puddifoot seemed totally unperturbed by this strange conversation and not in the least bit shocked that Hermione Granger was here to meet Draco Malfoy. Hermione looked around the restaurant at each customer. "Oh, he's not in here, my dear. Follow me."

**Next chapter up soon x**


	6. Actions speak louder than words

**Hope you like this one...**

Madam Puddifoot lead Hermione to the back of the restaurant and round a corner where Hermione had never been. The tables here were in little alcoves and the lighting was more secluded. Hermione immediately recognized Draco sitting at the table in the corner. Madam Puddifoot settled Hermione into the seat opposite him and handed her a menu.

"There you go. I'll be back very soon for your order." She nodded her head. "It's lovely to see you both, especially together!" She glanced over at Draco and tapped the edge of her nose with her fat finger. "No need to worry, you're secret it safe with me," she said and she shuffled off.

"What secret?" Hermione asked, without bothering with hello.

"I told her we were having a secret rendezvous because your friends wouldn't approve of you seeing me," Draco explained and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Great!" she said. "Now I look one of those women who hang off your arm with a vacant expression." Draco's only reaction to this was to raise one eyebrow at her. Hermione decided to change the subject "Why the ridiculous riddle to ask for the reservation?"

"You worked it out, didn't you?"

"Yes but couldn't you have just used Smith or Jones or Weasley or something! And why this place?" she lowered her voice "I hate this place!"

Draco grinned again. "Something else we agree on then," he said. He leant forward and lowered his voice "If you were suspecting me of meeting someone to exchange information where is the last place you can imagine the meeting taking place?"

Hermione twisted her lips - he was right, of course. She nodded, reluctantly. "Here."

"Exactly."

"Let's get this over with then," Hermione said. "Do you have anything else to tell me?"

"Woah! Slow down!" Draco said. "We have to make this date look real or Puddifoot might start asking awkward questions. She's not as stupid as she appears. If we pull it off convincingly she'll just be happy we've found love so we have to order and eat." Hermione groaned but before she could reply, Madam Puddifoot arrived to take their orders. When she had gone again Hermione stood up to take her jacket off because it was hot in the alcove. She hung it over the back of her chair and sat back down when she felt Draco's eyes on her. She looked up and found she was right; he was staring at her, his startling eyes boring into her. She immediately felt totally self conscious but she didn't give into it and instead she stared back at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked.

"You wear expensive clothes," Draco said, as if this was a good enough explanation.

"I don't buy them based on cost," Hermione said. "I buy them based on quality. It's important how I look if I'm representing people."

"And now?"

"Sorry?"

"You're not at work now?"

Hermione leant closer. "Actually, I am. But why are we even having this conversation?"

Draco leant back in his chair, his eyes still locked on her. "I'm not allowed to compliment you then?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's probably best if you don't."

"Why not?"

"The less conversation we have, the less likely we are to end up screaming at each other. Let's stick strictly to business," Hermione said.

"Okay - when can I expect you to have got my impending prosecution dropped because I think I'm about to be let into the big secret?" Draco swiftly did as she suggested and now she wished she hadn't because she really hadn't been able to make much progress. His notes were already in the file and it was almost impossible to make them disappear.

"I'm still working on it," she answered, vaguely.

"Seriously, if you can't make it go away then we could be in big trouble. If they let me into their group and then find out what I'm really doing..."

"I know," Hermione interrupted him. "There will be a way - I just haven't found it yet."

"Not exactly what I wanted to hear," Draco said.

Madam Puddifoot appeared with their meal and despite the unusual circumstances Hermione suddenly felt hungry. The meal looked delicious and for several minutes they both ate in silence.

"You worked out that part of my note easily then? The place that is all about love?" Draco asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Your note was ridiculous," Hermione said, cruelly. She wasn't going to tell him she'd found it vaguely amusing. "And what do SB and WMEB mean?"

Draco glared at her. "My note wasn't ridiculous. It was necessary - if it got intercepted it had to look like a genuine love letter. When are you going to get all this?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "So, you've not idea what the letters mean?"

"No idea - please enlighten me," Hermione said.

Draco nodded. "WMEB - Wizardry's Most Eligible Bachelor." He spoke as if it was completely obvious and Hermione made a gagging sound.

"For Merlin's sake!"

Draco continued. "SB - come on! Your must be able to guess the second word. It's very relevant to you."

Hermione didn't want to play guessing games so she shrugged. "After hearing what WMEB stands for, I'm not so sure I still want to know now!"

"Bookworm. B is for bookworm," Draco explained.

"Great. Thanks." Hermione's voice was laced with sarcasm. "And the 'S'?"

Draco paused for just a second before answering. "Sexy." He continued to eat as if it was perfectly normal for him to call her sexy.

Hermione, who had her last fork full of food half was to her mouth, froze and stared at him. "Sexy?" she repeated, incredulously. "That isn't what it stands for!"

Draco looked her up and down again, as much as he could over the table. "Why not? Don't you think you could be described as a sexy bookworm?"

Hermione put the food back on her plate and pushed it away. "I have no idea! But don't expect me to believe that you think that!"

"I can think a women's sexy without actually liking her," Draco said and Hermione grimaced.

"Are you proud to be that shallow then?" Hermione bit back at him, in part to disguise her embarrassment.

"Most women would be happy to be called sexy!" Draco said, indignantly. "Not bloody Hermione Granger though! No! She takes it as a bloody insult!"

"Because I don't believe you," Hermione said. "The joke is always at my expense."

"For the record - I'm not shallow," Draco was speaking quietly but Hermione could tell that he wanted to shout the words at her.

"I beg to differ."

"You don't know me at all," Draco said, his voice a whisper but still forceful. "But somehow you still think you have the supreme right to judge me."

"I'm not judging you - you can be as shallow as you like," Hermione answered him back. "Doesn't mean I'm not allowed opinion on it."

"You seem to think you're allowed an opinion on everything!" Draco leant forward. "It's funny how you're so critical of the smallest little thing but not once have you praised me about risking my life to pass information over!"

"Oh! You're back on that then? Draco Malfoy - hero and saviour of the wizarding world! I must remember to bow down to your greatness!" Hermione's whisper was equally as forceful as Draco's.

Draco opened his mouth to answer but before he could speak, Madam Puddifoot arrived around the corner with another couple. Obviously, the alcoves were fairly private, that was the point of them. but for a few moments Draco and Hermione were in full view. Hermione watched as the colour drained from Draco's face and he suddenly leant across the table, grabbing both of her hands.

"Lean across to me, block their view," his voice was an urgent whisper in her ear. Hermione was about to protest when she realised that Draco must know these new arrivals and he obviously did not want them to see him. So she pushed down her anger and frustration that she had been feeling just moments earlier, and leant into him as he instructed. "It's a member of the group. I don't know him very well but we can't let him see me," Draco said.

"Once he's in the alcove he won't see you and we can leave," she whispered back, reassuringly.

"He'll see us when we leave!"

The couple were being showed to their table, right behind Draco and Hermione. Hermione shuffled around more so that she was blocking Draco. Draco had bent low, still holding Hermione's hands and now he pressed his cheek against hers so that his face was hidden. Hermione knew it would look like they were just having a romantic moment but it felt excruciatingly embarrassing. His cheek felt hot against hers and she could smell his cologne. She tried to focus on what was going on behind her.

It seemed to be taking forever for Madam Puddifoot to settle her customers at their table and there was a lively chat taking place - it was obvious that Madam Puddifoot knew him. This made Hermione very nervous because how easy would it be for Madam Puddifoot to point Draco out to the new arrival if she thought they knew each other. She could feel the tension spilling from Draco and she knew he must be thinking the same thing. As if he could read her mind he whispered in her ear again.

"What if Puddifoot realizes we know each other? She could tell him I'm here!"

Hermione could feel her heart thumping because now she was really scared. This could be disastrous because even if Draco and she were supposedly just here for a romantic dinner that would be enough to cause suspicion and it would definitely mean that Draco wouldn't be invited into their group. Madam Puddifoot's next words struck horror into her.

"I'm pleased to say we have a very prestigious clientele here tonight." Madam Puddifoot gushed and Hermione felt Draco lean closer still and grasp her hands tightly. Hermione could already hear Madam Puddifoot's next words before she started to speak them – she was going to tell them that Draco Malfoy was here with Hermione Granger, no less!

In sheer panic, Hermione did the only thing she could possibly think of that might stop Madam Puddifoot from interrupting her and Draco. She put her hand on Draco's neck and turned his head so that their lips met. There was a split second when Hermione thought that Draco was going to jump to his feet and demand to know what she was doing but thankfully he didn't. Instead, after just a moment's hesitation, he pressed his lips against hers and moved one hand up her arm to pull her closer.

It was a completely surreal feeling to be sitting in Madam Puddifoot's, her lips pressed against Draco Malfoy's but Hermione told herself to try and relax so that it looked real. Neither of them was moving their lips which strangely made the situation even more awkward than if they had actually been kissing. No-one ever sat for this length of time just pressing lips with another person! It felt strange and unnatural. Again, as if he could read her thoughts, she felt Draco move his lips just very slightly against hers and despite herself, Hermione's every sense leapt in response. His lips were soft, smooth and hot against hers and his hand had moved again up to the top of her arm where she could feel it against her skin. His lips moved a second time, the smallest of movements but this time Hermione couldn't help but respond, partly because of the totally alien feeling of keeping her lips still for so long and partly because she couldn't help it.

Having, seconds earlier, being straining for to hear Madam Puddifoot's next words, when she did hear her speak it felt like an interruption.

"Of course, everyone here would like some privacy so I'll leave you to select from the menu."

Hermione felt a rush of relief that they seemed to have escaped the terrifying introduction to their fellow diners and she felt Draco pull away.

"We need to get out of here, fast!" he whispered. His face was pale, his eyes glancing anxiously around. He reached into his jacket and pulled out some money which he flung on the table. "How are we going to leave without them or Puddifoot seeing us?"

Hermione took a small glance behind her and the couple seemed to be engrossed in conversation. They were paying no interest at all to her and Draco and there was a chance they could just walk past unnoticed. Hermione bent to get her bag, ready to make a quick exit and as she did so, she noticed that under the table, the woman had her one leg wrapped around the man's. This was obviously a real romantic dinner. She heard the woman giggle and noticed that the man had now slipped his shoe off and was rubbing her leg seductively.

Not wanting to see anymore, Hermione sat up abruptly. "Any moment now we'll be able to leave," she whispered to Draco who looked puzzled.

"How do you know?"

"They're getting friendly, if you know what I mean," Hermione explained. Draco's eyes widened in his face as he discreetly watched the couple over Hermione's shoulder.

"You're right, they're kissing," he said. He shook his head. "How did you know?"

"Never mind – come on before they come up for breath!"

They got past the table easily and Hermione, who was in front, scanned the restaurant for Madam Puddifoot. If she saw them leaving, she was bound to make a scene and insist on them staying for desert. She was over in the corner, at a table by the window so Hermione unthinkingly grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him across the restaurant as swiftly as she could without drawing attention to them.

Once outside she took off at a sprint. She could feel Draco behind her and she rounded a corner before stopping. Draco came to a halt behind her and they stopped and looked at one another.

"That was bloody close!" he said. "I can't believe he's a customer there!"

Hermione was about to reply when the ridiculousness of the whole situation hit her. She felt a wave of amusement wash over her and she bit her lip, trying not to laugh. Her and Draco pretending to be on a romantic date, having to kiss and then sneaking out of the restaurant as if they couldn't afford to pay the bill! She gave a chuckle and put her hand to her mouth.

Draco was watching her closely and she saw his expression change as he realized she was trying not to laugh. His own lips curved into a tentative smile which grew and Hermione giggled.

"I'm sorry!" she said. "I know it was serious but did we really just do all that? It was ludicrous!" She gave another chuckle, still trying to not dissolve into complete hysterics. Hermione took a breath and managed to get hold of herself. She looked over at Draco, thinking he would be annoyed at her but he was smiling properly now, his eyes dancing.

"Maybe you are the right person for this," he said. He leant back against the wall and pushed his hands through his hair. Hermione tried her very best not to admire him but he somehow managed to pull off a perfectly simple gesture with such ease and grace that it was difficult not to stare. She realized he'd just complimented her and he was now speaking again. "That was quick thinking deciding to kiss me."

"I couldn't think how else to stop her making an introduction," Hermione said. She tried her very best not to blush because it was a very strange conversation.

"We need to find somewhere else to meet next time," Draco said. He looked around and sighed. "It might have to be a dark alleyway at midnight." His eyes told her he was joking so she gave him a small smile.

"I'll wait for your note," she said.

Draco nodded curtly before apparrating on the spot.

**Hope you liked it - it was fun to write. I luv em in situations like this. x**


	7. Unforgivable?

Hermione was going through the motions at work because not only was she distracted by trying to solve Draco's case, which she could only do at home; she was now distracted by Draco! She moved the yellow file on her desk for the hundredth time and sighed. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? Why? Nothing had changed so why couldn't she concentrate?

The one piece of good news was that she had actually found out something that might help with the case. If Draco retrospectively put in a clearance request that was then approved, the case could be dropped. This was a very well hidden loophole that existed purely to help the Ministry itself when it needed something quickly which was often the case because they regularly needed equipment at the last minute. Hermione had found out about this well kept secret by ploughing through hundreds of receipts and ledger entries.

This would only solve the problem if Draco's clearance request was approved and that was where she was now stuck. There was no way that the items Draco had bought would be cleared so she still needed a way around this.

The letter arrived at lunch time and Hermione put all her other post to one side to open it.

_**Dear SB,**_

This time she stopped reading because she knew what the letters stood for. Sexy bookworm! He had a bloody cheek. She was determined to feel insulted by this nickname but it didn't harm her ego that Draco Malfoy was calling her sexy.

_**Dear SB,**_

_**I feel the end of our last date was a little rushed**_

Hermione rolled her eyes. A little rushed? That was one way of describing it!

_**I need to be able to gaze at you, uninterrupted, enjoying the night air.**_

_**Our old friend Marcus' uncle has a point about the moon and stars.**_

_**See you there - midnight.**_

_**WMEB**_

Hermione read the note three times and then put it down. An old friend called Marcus? Draco and she had no mutual friends so the use of the word old implied someone from school. Marcus Flint? Surely Draco couldn't mean that Slytherin oaf? She read the note again - it said Marcus' uncle. Who was Flint's uncle then? Hermione was about to dig out a reference book when another memory popped into her brain.

There was another Marcus at Hogwarts. Marcus Belby - he was in Ravenclaw and had come to the meetings with Professor Slughorn. So if he had been invited to Slug Club that implied he had a famous or rich relative. Draco's note indicated that the famous relative must be his uncle but Hermione couldn't remember what his uncle had done.

She grabbed a large book from her shelf and began scanning the index. Baker, Beetridge, Belby. Her finger stopped on the name and she turned to the indicated page. As soon as the page was open the words jumped at her as she remembered. Of course! Damocles Belby - he invented Wolfsbane Potion! As with a real jigsaw once you get a couple of pieces right the rest start to fall into place and the same happened now as Hermione linked the clues together. She re-read the note.

_**Marcus' uncle has a point.**_

Damocles Point was on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. It was a high ridge of rocks that gave great views of the town and surrounding countryside and it was named after Damocles because it would be an ideal place for a wolf to come and howl at the moon.

That must be where Draco wanted to meet her and it made sense after the almost disaster at Madam Puddifoots. The problem was that Hogwarts students weren't allowed there so Hermione had never been and it was difficult to apparate to somewhere you couldn't see in your mind. She closed the book and took another one down from the shelf, flicking through it until she found a picture. With this picture in her mind, hopefully the apparation would work.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Midnight seemed a long time coming, especially as Hermione hadn't had much sleep the past few nights. She'd been staying up late to work on Draco's case so it was with a yawn that she got ready to apparate.

The night air hit her as she arrived at Damocles Point although it wasn't cold and the air was still and clear. Hermione looked around but she couldn't see anyone, which didn't surprise her. The view however was breathtaking. The whole of Hogsmeade was below her, some lights still on and in the distance were the woods and the valley.

She turned around again and to her surprise she saw Draco, sitting on a flat rock a little higher up.

"I didn't know you were there," Hermione said.

"Come up here," Draco said and Hermione climbed up to sit by him. "Has anyone bothered you?"

Hermione turned sharply to him. "No. Why?"

"I'm just checking - things are heating up a bit," Draco explained.

"Are they suspicious of you?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so but to be honest, it's hard to tell. Everyone is slightly suspicious of everyone when it comes to this."

It struck Hermione that the antagonism was diminishing between her and Draco. This short conversation was one that two friends would have and she felt less like she had to act in such a strictly professional manner. She had it in backup though because she was sure this unspoken truce between them wouldn't last long.

She pulled her notes out of her bag. "I've found a loophole," she said. She saw Draco's face and held up her hand. "Don't get too excited yet - there's still a problem."

"What's the loophole?"

"You can apply for clearance of magical items retrospectively."

Draco's eyes opened wide. "Really? Why does no-one know about this then?"

"It's used primarily by the Ministry when they need items quickly. Understandably, they don't want it broadcast," Hermione fumbled with the pile of papers that she was having to hold awkwardly on her lap.

"How did you find out?" Draco was sitting forward, obviously pleased with this news.

"Oh – about sixteen hours of ploughing through every receipted item in the last three years…." Hermione said, her voice betraying just how tedious this task had been. "I had about three hours sleep last night."

Draco was staring at her in a strange way and she stopped speaking and stared back. He started to speak quietly. "Hermione….."

The use of her Christian name surprised her and she momentarily lost her grip on the papers she was holding. The light breeze took them from her and suddenly they were flying around above them.

"Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco leapt up and started trying to grab sheets randomly but Hermione put her hand on his arm to stop him. He turned to look at her puzzled so she raised her wand in front of his face by way of an explanation. She waved her wand and the paperwork immediately settled in a pile on the nearest rock. Hermione went to pick them up and then turned back to Draco. "Did you forget?" she asked with a smirk.

"Did I forget what?" Draco asked.

"That you are a Wizard?" Hermione grinned at him, teasing him for trying to catch the paperwork manually.

"Very funny," Draco responded, quickly. "Maybe you should learn to keep hold of the paperwork in the first place."

"You surprised me," Hermione said. She made a show of gathering the papers again because she wasn't quite sure why she had just confessed that. She should have just ignored his use of her name.

Draco frowned. "How? What do you mean?"

"You called me Hermione," she saw the look on his face and continued. "I know it's my name before you remind me. What I mean, is I've only been Granger up until now." Draco stared for a second and then he gave a little nod and sat back down. Hermione walked back over to join him, wishing she hadn't mentioned it because it had obviously made Draco uncomfortable. She sat down and continued her explanation about the loophole. "So, the loophole exists but so does another problem. Retrospectively or not the items you bought are going to be difficult to get clearance for. We need to come up with a really good reason for why you needed them or I'm not sure if I can get them cleared anyway."

Draco was looking down at his feet and for a moment she thought he hadn't heard her. When he did speak his answer wasn't anything to do with what she had just said. "You were born to be a lawyer, weren't you?"

Hermione stared at him again, surprised by the personal comment. "Actually, I really wanted to be a teacher but this just sort of happened. Harry pulled a few strings and…" she stopped and smirked again, "and here I am sitting on a rock in the middle of the night with Draco Malfoy!"

She was pleased to see Draco smile as she said this. "Hogwart's loss – my gain," he said and Hermione was glad it was dark because she felt herself blush. He meant his gain because she was helping him and not in any other way but nevertheless it was a compliment from someone she never imagined would ever compliment her.

"You said things were heating up?" Hermione asked, quickly to change the subject.

"As always I don't have any details but the day before yesterday I was invited out with two of the suspects. It was all very sociable and casual but they were definitely more open than usual and I now know what they're doing."

"What?" Hermione sat forward, eager for this piece of news.

"They're creating a new spell."

Hermione gaped at him. "A new spell? Why? What sort of spell?"

"You must have come across this before? Are they actually breaking regulations by even trying this?" Draco asked. "I thought that new spells could only be created at the Ministry."

"Of course – the Department of New Magic. They have a whole team of Wizards working on new spells but the last time a new one was registered was about five years ago. It's supremely difficult to create a new spell from scratch but Wizards are always trying to. It's a bit of a nightmare with no end of accidents and arrests," Hermione said. "It's illegal to use a new spell and anyone trying to create one is skirting on the edge of legality. I'm not sure it's enough for us to blow your cover and dive in to arrest them though. It would only be a minor charge."

"What if the spell is an Unforgivable one?"

"Spells have to be registered at the Ministry. It's decided then what category a spell falls into but as you know there are only three Unforgivable Curses and they were categorized 300 years ago."

"From the little I know, this one would fall into an Unforgivable one," Draco said.

Hermione leant even closer. "Go on," she prompted him.

"It destroys the recipient's magic," Draco said.

"Destroys?" Hermione asked. "Do you mean permanently? As in unable to do magic ever again?"

"Yes - permanently." There was a tone in Draco's voice conveyed how he felt about this – terrified but also slightly in awe. Exactly the emotions Hermione was feeling.

"Surely they didn't tell you this?" Hermione asked.

"No. They told me they were creating something from scratch that would change everything. It was capable of shifting the balance of power," Draco explained. "It was one of those conversations when everyone knows exactly what's being asked but no-one actually says the words. I was basically being told to decide if I was with them or not because pretty soon there will be no more sitting on the fence."

"What did you say?"

"I told them to count me in but I wanted to know more details," Draco sighed. "They're not stupid. They'll want to check me first so I wasn't told anything in depth last night but when I left the room that's when they discussed it."

"How do you know?"

"I set up my wand as an amplifier so I could hear what they were saying. They thought I was out of the way," Draco nodded.

"Sneaky."

"That was pretty much the whole point of me being there!"

Hermione blinked rapidly her face showing her horror. "If they really have created a spell that destroys magic we have no chance! How can we fight that?"

"We need to stop them before they have a chance to use it. You need to ask Potter if he thinks it's time we took action or if we need to wait longer. It's a fine line because if we jump in too soon we won't be able to prove what they are planning," Draco sighed.

"I'll speak to him as soon as I get back – I'll go around to his house and wake him up," Hermione said.

"He'll think he's finally got lucky," Draco said and Hermione had to marvel at his ability to instantly switch back to his sarcastic self.

"No he won't because unlike you he doesn't have a one track mind and he's capable of being friends with a member of the opposite sex!" Hermione retaliated. She knew she should just rise above it but she couldn't.

"Doesn't sound like fun to me," Draco said and his face broke into his trademark smirk. Hermione tried her very best to keep her face straight and not show her amusement but after only a few seconds she failed and she gave him a small smile, her mouth twisting as she tried to stop.

"You're not funny," she said, despite her expression telling him otherwise.

"Why are you smiling then?" Draco asked and his smile widened into a grin. "I think you agree with me by the look on your face."

"I do not!"

"So exactly how many men do you have as friends then?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrows.

"A few."

"How many?"

"Harry, Ron, Neville….."

"Other than those who were at school with you?" Draco pushed his point and she sighed.

"I told you – I have a few."

"Liar."

"I am not a liar!"

Draco leant forward and Hermione got a delicious waft of his cologne again. She was going to have to start casting a spell before she met him to stop his wonderful aroma affecting her so much. Draco's face was close now and she could see the flecks of silver mixed with the deep grey of his eyes. She had a flashback of them kissing and felt a wave of heat flush over her. Draco spoke and his voice was quiet but firm. "Let me tell you right now that no red-blooded male could consider just being friends with you so you're totally fooling yourself if you think that's the case!"

Hermione was finding it difficult to breathe, let alone speak. His words and their implication made her feel a little light headed. Was he flirting with her? Was he suggesting that she was so irresistible that men would only want one kind of relationship with her? She didn't believe it but that was how it had sounded! She had no idea how to respond so she just stared at him until he abruptly stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. His next words sent a chill down her spine but in a totally different way to how he'd just made her feel.

"Eliminata Faculti."

"Pardon?"

"Eliminata Faculti," Draco repeated. "That's the spell that stops you being a Wizard forever. The spell that turns you into a Muggle. The spell we have to stop.

**Mmm - so anyone think Draco might be starting to like Hermione? Let me know how you think the story is going. I don't want to rush their relationship (that's not how I do things is it?) x**


	8. Puzzled

Hermione did as she promised and went straight to Harry with the new information. They sat up talking until dawn.

"Draco's anxious about getting the timing right. I told him we can't act on the information we have yet as it isn't enough but he's worried if we leave it too long. If he's right about this new spell we can't wait until when they are actually using it!" Hermione said.

"The spell is monumental," Harry said. He looked a wreck, his hair in total disarray and he was unshaven but they had long ago stopped worrying about how they looked in front of one another. "Malfoy's right - the timing of this has to be just right. I could do with daily updates if you can manage it? That way we can act at just the right moment."

Hermione nodded. "I have to wait for him to contact me but I don't suppose he'll leave it too long and then I can tell him we need to meet daily."

"Sorry," Harry said.

Hermione frowned. "Why are you sorry?"

"For asking you to meet Malfoy daily. I'm sure it's the last thing you want," Harry said. "How has it been between you?" Harry leant forward. "He's doing a bloody good job, Hermione."

Hermione pulled a face. "I know! Stop nagging me, Potter. I've been nice to him - sort of..."

"Sort of?"

"Well he irritates me and we keep arguing but we're working together well," Hermione explained. "I am worried about him though - it's getting riskier."

"You're worried about Draco Malfoy?" Harry's voice held amusement and astonishment.

"You know what I mean!"

"I'm not sure I do," Harry laughed. "The Malfoy charm we've always heard about hasn't worked on you has it?"

"No!"

Harry put his head to one side assessing her. He raised his eyebrows questioningly. "So, I won't see you in a gossipy magazine hanging off this arm when all this is over?"

"No, Harry. It's strictly business," Hermione gave him a glare, hoping to shut him up.

"In your mind maybe but take it from me there is no way on this earth that Malfoy hasn't noticed you. I mean you're so different from at school he must have noticed...what's funny?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "What's funny is that just a few hours ago, he said the exact same thing to me about you!"

Harry shook his head, grinning. "Did he?"

"Yes - he doesn't believe we're just friends," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just because he isn't mature enough to have an adult friendship with a woman."

"Now that sounds more like it!" Harry said. "Much more the comments I expect from Hermione Granger when she is talking about Draco Malfoy!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione slept badly, her mind not switching off. She had never been good at sleeping in the day so by mid-afternoon she was up again. She had a constant, nagging, worried feeling about Draco because any moment now they could find out about him and he would be in danger. He was having to take more risks now to get the information and it made her feel uneasy. Despite her denials to Harry, she couldn't deny that she was worrying about Draco Malfoy and how strange a feeling that was. This task she had been given had thrown them into some weird relationship – not quite friends and yet not just colleagues.

So when his next note was on her desk the next morning practically tore it open.

_**Dear SB,**_

_**Missing you already!**_

_**I must see you soon but before you come I have to ask if you've told your boy friend about us yet?**_

_**My feelings are serious about you and I think it's time that you told him everything. You should do this before we meet again.**_

_**I enjoyed our night under the stars so let's do it again but this time I want us to be closer to them.**_

**So read my mind and fly into my arms but not before you've lived up to the second part of your nickname and checked out the best way to get there.**

_**It's not the words that matter but who wrote them.**_

_**I can't wait for moor - tonight 10pm . Remember; some things have to be seen to be believed.**_

_**WMEB**_

Hermione read the note and sighed. This was the most confusing one yet! She took it line by line but nothing jumped out at her.

_**Missing you already!**_

That meant Draco needed to see her soon. At least that part was easy.

_**Must see you soon but before you come I have to ask if you've told your boy friend about us yet?**_

_**My feelings are serious about you and I think it's time that you told him everything. You should do this before we meet again.**_

These lines were telling her things were getting serious. It took her a few moments to realise that Draco wasn't asking her to remember the name of an old partner because he had written it as two separate words - boy and friend. In light of their recent conversation this could only be Harry. He was asking her to tell Harry everything. Well, she'd already done that.

_**I enjoyed our night under the stars so let's do it again but this time I want us to be closer to them.**_

_**So read my mind and fly into my arms but not before you've lived up to the second part of your nickname and checked out the best way to get there.**_

Hermione took the words, one by one, her quick mind working their true meaning out. It was like reading a road sign through fog. The actual words weren't what you thought they were! So Draco wanted another outdoor meeting but what did he mean by closer to the stars? Did he want them to meet on top of building? Hogwarts? On a tower? She read the lines again and one word made her heart drop. FLY. They would be closer to the stars because they would have to fly! No!

She read the line again. _Read his mind_ - the second part of her nickname was Bookworm so it didn't take a genius for her to realise this was something to do with a book. Did their meeting place share the name of a book? The next line changed her mind.

_**It's not the words that matter but who wrote them.**_

It wasn't the name of a book but an author. The problem was this seemed to be the end of the clues and she could find no help with what book!

She was no further on by lunchtime so she took herself sulkily outside and tried to clear her mind by having lunch at a small cafe. She ate quickly and then wandered outside and started walking. She took a bench by the Ministry building and pulled out Draco's note. He'd outdone himself this time because she really was struggling. She felt a rush of panic - what if she couldn't work it out? She wouldn't be able to meet him?

How did he think up the clues? Actually, the notes were genius but she'd never give him the satisfaction of telling him that! His logical mind just seemed to be able to give her all the information she needed whilst hiding it away behind a supposed love letter.

Remembering Draco's logical way of thinking, she re-read the note, applying her own logic to it. It was clear that the place they were to meet shared the name of a famous author. But which one? How was she supposed to know? She scanned the lines from the top again - maybe the clue was earlier in the note and she'd missed it?

She kept coming back to the reference to flying. This place must be high up so was the book about towers? Or mountains? A line jumped out at her and she leant over the note.

_**S**__**o read my mind and fly into my arms but not before you've lived up to the second part of your nickname and checked out the best way to get there.**_

The best way to get there? Was it a map book? An Atlas? Hermione sighed - lunch was nearly over so she would have to do this again later.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was way past her time to leave work but she was still at her desk, surrounded by books all open trying to help her solve the clue. Real panic was beginning to set in because her time was running out.

She was missing something obvious and it annoyed her because solving puzzles was something she was good at. She also felt slightly annoyed at Draco for making this so hard and what the hell was he thinking suggesting they meet somewhere that required her to fly? He must remember how much she hated broomsticks so had he done that on purpose?

She sat up straight as her brain processed a thought. Broomsticks. The best way to get somewhere high was on a broomstick! So the book would be about Broomsticks! Although she had absolutely no interest in brooms herself having grown up with Harry and Ron meant she was familiar with the most popular books about them. She stood up and went straight to the first one that sprung to mind - An appreciation of Broomsticks. She pulled the large book from the shelf and turned to the spine. The author was A.G. Bodmin. This name rang a bell with her now as she remembered it from school. He was the quintessential expert on anything to do with Broomsticks.

This could still be the wrong book - there were, after all, hundreds of books written about broomsticks! Somehow she knew this was right, though.

So the place was Bodmin. Hermione rubbed her sore eyes and sighed. She still hadn't caught up on her sleep and she was exhausted from all this puzzle solving. She'd never heard of anywhere called Bodmin so she was going to have to plough through another pile of books until she found it!

Then her eyes noticed a word on the note and she picked it up.

_**I can't wait for moor - tonight 10pm.**_

Moor? It should have been - I can't wait for MORE - not MOOR. Hermione grabbed a book from the far side of her desk and flicked through it until she found what she was looking for. Bodmin Moor! Bodmin Moor! Had she the energy she would have jumped up and down. Instead she read the smaller writing under the page heading.

_BODMIN MOOR_

_The Bodmin Moor Quidditch Stadium is a Quidditch stadium in Bodmin Moor, Cornwall. In 1884, this stadium was the location of the famous six-month-long match in which a Snitch escaped after eluding capture by the Seekers. The Snitch is said to be living wild on the moor to this day._

_The Staduim is covered with an Invisibility Charm. Fans are advised to wear Re-Visibility Spectacles._

Hermione leant back and ran her hands through her hair. Thank Merlin she'd solved it!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione apparated and stared around the stadium. It was huge with large towers segregating the seating and the Quidditch hoops towering above them at either end. The empty stadium seemed larger than when it was full of people and the silence was eerie. Hermione looked around nervously and wished she could see Draco but the stadium lights made it difficult to see anything properly.

She was about two thirds of the way down the stadium and she scanned the empty seats for a sign of him. There was a noise above her and she spun round but she could see nothing. She almost called his name but stopped herself. That would have been stupid. Nevertheless she began to feel more and more anxious as she waited and she kept hearing noises.

Something caught her eye by the stairs and she finally saw the blonde hair she was waiting for. He waved at her and they met half way across the distance between them. She was almost tempted to fling her arms around him but she restrained herself.

"I don't like it here," she said, looking around. "It's creepy."

"It's just a Quidditch stadium, Hermione," Draco said. "You looked scared to death!"

"I kept hearing noises," Hermione said.

"Did you tell Harry everything I told you?" Draco asked.

"Yes. He wants us to meet daily so that he can decide when best to make a move," Hermione explained.

"Good idea," Draco said. "They've used the spell in a test and it worked."

"On who?"

"Some poor, unsuspecting old Wizard. It was awful." The emotion in Draco's voice made Hermione look sharply at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, but this needs to end soon."

"I can get you off the charges but it's a three section procedure and it'll take a while," Hermione said. Draco's face looked strained and she felt concerned for him. "I'm sorry - I am still looking for another way."

"I know you are," Draco gave her the smallest of smiles and she felt a little bit of her melt. It was such a small gesture but it had a quality to it that she hadn't felt from him before as if they were sharing a confidence.

"I nearly didn't get here," Hermione said. "You're note was too difficult this time!"

"Surely not for you?"

"I was beginning to panic that I wouldn't be able to meet you," Hermione pulled a face. "And I thought I might have to ride a broomstick!"

Draco laughed at the horrified expression on her face. "I know where the broomstick store cupboard is..."

"No!"

Draco laughed again. "One day when all this is over..." he stopped speaking and his expression changed instantly. His eyes were focused on a point in the distance above Hermione's head. She went to turn around but he grabbed her hand which stopped her. "No - don't look. It might be nothing." His eyes kept scanning the hundreds of seats behind her and Hermione whispered.

"What is it? Is someone there?"

"I don't think so - I saw a movement but it was probably nothing," Draco turned his eyes back to her. "So when you get back can you go straight to Harry and tell him about the test they've conducted?"

"Of course - but Draco, do you think it's time you got out?"

Draco shook his head. "No - not yet. I think I've convinced them anyway. They seem to be much more relaxed around me. I have another meeting tonight and..." Draco stopped again and this time his eyes narrowed as he looked over her shoulder. Hermione went to turn again but he grabbed her waist and pulled her close before leaning his head near her shoulder.

"I definitely saw something then," he whispered and Hermione felt herself turn cold. "Hold me for a minute and then calmly we'll head towards the broomstick storage."

Hermione could do nothing but nod because now she was really scared. If someone was here watching them then the game may be up and that meant that both of them were in real danger.

**Sorry to leave it there but it was the right place to break the chapter. Keep reading and let me know what you think so far...x**


	9. At the stadium

She did as Draco had instructed and held onto him for a minute before they moved apart and she followed him. She was so tempted to look around but she knew she couldn't. Draco glanced back at her a couple of times. She stepped close behind him and spoke urgently.

"Draco, can't we just apparate?"

"You can't apparate in a Quidditch Stadium, Hermione," Draco said. "Or how would they sell tickets?"

"I can't see anyone - maybe we're imagining things."

"Maybe." Draco said but he didn't stop his pace for a moment. As he said this something bright skimmed past Hermione's ear and hit a chair with a shower of sparks. Draco spoke urgently, "or maybe not!"

Draco grabbed her hand and started to run. It was difficult negotiating the stands - the chairs were close together with precarious steps down to each level. Another spell flew past them and Hermione cried out.

"Draco!"

"Just run!"

She clung to him desperately and he was almost dragging her along because he could move so much faster than she could. Her breath was coming quickly in the effort to keep up with him and because of the adrenaline. A spell hit the upstand she was running past and the sparks burnt her arm. Before she could register this another spell skimmed Draco's shoulder, knocking him to the floor. He scrambled to his feet and withdrew his wand before aiming it over his shoulder whilst resuming their sprint out of the stadium.

They reached the rails at the bottom of the stadium and Draco let go of Hermione's hand before aiming a spell above them. He then leapt over the rails, landing the large drop with ease and grace. Hermione screamed as a spell hit the railings making them rattle.

"Climb onto the rail and jump down to me!" Draco instructed. Hermione looked down at him, hesitating. "Come on Hermione - don't be scared, I'll catch you."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not scared!" she said. She looked above them and got out her wand and her intention became clear to Draco, who reached up to stop her.

"No!" he said. "We don't know how many there are - just come with me!"

"No," she dodged a spell that came at them, closely followed by another. "You just go and get a broomstick so we can get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you - stop wasting time and come with me!"

A spell zoomed over her head and hit Draco on the chest. He fell to the floor and lay there unmoving. Hermione felt herself go cold and she jumped over the railing, landing heavily. She crawled over to Draco and was unbelievably happy to see he was breathing. A corner of her mind wondered why their attackers weren't using the killing curse but she didn't have time to think about it because she had to wake Draco.

He was lying unmoving and he hadn't fell stiffly. His eyes were shut so he hadn't been hit by Immobulus. That made you freeze on the spot in whatever position you were in when the spell hit. Hermione's shocked brain tried to think what spell had been used and if she could reverse it.

She tried 'Rennervate' but nothing happened. A shower of sparks hit the rails again and Hermione knew she hadn't time to try anything else. She took one more glance at Draco before sprinting off towards where she thought they had been heading - the broomstick cupboard. It seemed a long run to the wooden doors but she made it and unlocked them with her wand.

The room was in darkness and having no idea which broom would be best, Hermione just grabbed the nearest one and started the long run back towards Draco. To her utter relief he was sitting up, rubbing his head. She threw the broomstick at him and he stared at it in astonishment.

"You've got it already?" he asked.

Hermione looked up just in time to see another spell heading straight for her. She jumped out of the way, falling onto her back and she heard Draco call out her name.

"I'm okay," she got back up. "Get on the broom!"

She heard a noise behind them and turned round to see three dark figures jumping the railings further down the stadium. Draco was on the broom and he made to pull her on behind him when she realized that the figure was heading for the broom cupboard.

"They're getting broomsticks!" she yelled, taking off at a sprint before Draco could stop her.

"Hermione! Leave it - let's go!"

"No - they can follow us if they have broomsticks. I need to seal the room!"

She didn't hear what else Draco said because she was running so fast. The figures had their backs to her and they were easily going to reach the cupboard before her unless she did something. She aimed a spell at the nearest one but it was impossible to hit a moving target when she was running this fast herself. She saw another spell almost hit one of the figures and looked up to see Draco above them on his broomstick, aiming spells.

In front of the figures was a large container which had pictures of broomsticks and different shaped balls on the side of it. Hermione could tell it was big enough for her to hit whilst still running. She looked up at Draco, trying to decide if he was far enough away before raising her wand and shouting her spell.

"Expulso!"

The container exploded with force, knocking Hermione to the floor and lighting the dark stadium with a flash that left spots before her eyes. She jumped back to her feet, scanning ahead of her to see if their attackers were still there. There was smoke and she couldn't see so she just ran again desperately hoping the explosion had stunned them as they were closer to it than she had been. As she got nearer she spotted a figure on the floor but he was moving already, lifting his head. She jumped over him and reached the storage room. She slammed the doors shut whilst glancing at the slowly rising figures behind her.

"Colloportus!" She sealed the door and then just for good measure she added a repulsion charm.

"Hermione! Get on quick!" Draco's voice was behind her and she turned to find him hovering with his hand outstretched.

She ran at him, letting him pull her on the broomstick behind him before he soared high into the sky, leaving three dark figures staring up at them from the ground below.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco had soared really high, making sure they were quickly out of sight of the stadium. Hermione clung to him for dear life because she had never been this high on a broom before and it was terrifying her. They seemed to fly for ages until Hermione began to feel really cold and stiff. She tried to relax her grip but felt a panicky feeling as soon as she did. She leant forward so that she could speak into Draco's ear.

"Where are we going?"

"I have no idea!" Draco had to raise his voice for her to hear him and she stared at him astonished. He saw her look and spoke again. "I'm just getting as far away as I can and I'm taking a very indirect route to do it."

"I know a place we can go," Hermione said in his ear. "But I have no idea how to get there on a broom - we need to land and apparate."

Draco didn't argue and he immediately lowered the nose of the broom so that they flew downwards. Hermione felt as if she was slipping forward and her stomach did a sickening turn again. She closed her eyes and leant against Draco, trusting him to land them safely.

When she opened her eyes again they were standing by a lake but it was now the middle of the night and she couldn't see much else.

"Where is it we can go?" Draco asked, urgently.

"Harry had already set up a safe house for you should you need it. He wouldn't tell me the location, for obvious reasons..."

"So how are we going to get there if he hasn't told you?"

"He showed me a picture of it and told me to memorize it. That way I can apparate there anytime without having to know where it is."

"Clever," Draco acknowledged. "Do you think you can do it?"

Hermione nodded. "Hold onto me."

She forced the picture into her mind - a small cottage with a thatched roof on a country lane. In the background there was a steeple. She did the quick turn to start apparating and then almost instantly, she was standing right outside the exact cottage she had just pictured in her mind.

"Is this it?" Draco asked but his tone wasn't a complaining one - it was just a question.

"Yes - but this is a Muggle village so let's get inside." Hermione opened the gate and they both went down the small front path to the door. Hermione waved her wand and the door opened so they could both step inside - Draco lowering his head a little through the small door.

The inside was exactly how Hermione expected it to be. Small, pretty and quaint. Draco walked around the room, touching the flowery sofa and wooden fireplace.

"Interesting," he said and Hermione sighed.

"We're here so that we are safe - not so you can critique the decor," she said, bluntly.

"Keep your hair on! I know why we're here!" Draco snapped back at her. "Doesn't mean I'm suddenly going to be the world's biggest lace curtain fan!"

Hermione tutted at him and sat heavily on a large, bright yellow armchair. "I can't believe what just happened! They mean business don't they?"

"I had no idea they were onto me," Draco sounded upset and Hermione looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, gently. It had been a long night and the last thing they needed was to fall out with each other. "We shouldn't argue."

"Why not? It's what we're good at!" Draco sat on the sofa, sulkily. "You shouldn't have tried to fight them on your own."

She felt upset by his critisism because she felt that she had handled herself pretty well."Yes I should! If you hadn't been hit with that spell it would have worked perfectly. You could have fetched a broomstick and come back to get me."

"I was hit by the spell because you insisted on fighting on your own instead of listening to me!" Draco said, his voice tired.

"You weren't in charge! I'm the one who works for the Ministry!" Hermione knew she should be defusing the argument but she couldn't help but stick up for herself.

"Yes - behind a desk!" Draco answered, cuttingly and she glared at him.

"I think you'll find I was a damn sight better than you with my wand! You spent half the time on the floor unconscious!"

"I've already told you who's fault that was!"

"Why are you worried about who's fault anything was!" Hermione knew her voice was rising but she was angry and upset. Draco's attitude was upsetting her because she was now in hiding and stuck here with no-one but him until Harry could ensure they were safe again.. They were isolated. She wanted to burst into tears but turned it into anger instead. She stood up and walked over to Draco before bending slightly and hitting him in the chest. "We should be glad we got away but instead you're sitting on your ass, criticizing your surroundings, criticizing the person who's been risking her life to help you," she pointed at herself, "and to be honest, right now, I could cheerfully turn you in myself!" Draco raised his eyebrows at this comment but said nothing. Hermione gave a sniff as her barely in control emotions threatened to spill over. "We could be stuck here for a long time with no-one but each other and you should be happy because you have definitely come out with the best end of that deal!" Hermione did something she very rarely did and burst into tears. She needed Draco to be the new Draco that she had grown to like. She really couldn't deal with the old Draco when her world had been turned upside down - she needed his support. Angry at herself for breaking down in front of him, Hermione turned around and ran into the other room, slamming the door behind her.

**Oh dear! Emotions are running high! Let's hope there's some making up next chapter...x**


	10. Isolation

Hermione sat miserably on a bed upstairs debating about contacting Harry or not. What she really needed to do was ask Draco what he thought but there was no way she was going to do that! She could contact Harry with her Patronus but every contact they made was a risk. It was very late and Hermione was still tired so she fell asleep before she had come to a decision.

When she woke the dull light was creeping in through the flowery curtains. Her neck was killing her from lying at an awkward angle and she could feel a pain in one arm and her hip from her falls yesterday. She dragged herself off the bed and decided she should have a shower. She looked down at her clothes and grimaced because not only were they dirty from yesterday, she'd slept all night in them as well. She would need to buy some new ones and quickly.

She went to the wardrobe and opened it, hoping to find a robe of some sort to take to the shower. To her utter surprise it was full of clothes. She pulled a top towards her and shook her head, bewildered. This was her top! She examined a few of the other items and they were all hers! How had that happened? She was so surprised that she forgot that she and Draco weren't speaking so she went straight to the room next door and knocked on the door. When there was no answer she carefully opened the door to see Draco lying on the bed, still in his clothes from yesterday. He was fast asleep.

Hermione didn't want to have to speak to him until she had to so she crept to his wardrobe and opened it quietly. Like hers, it was full of clothes. She took out a shirt and some trousers and examined them. They were quality and hung perfectly on their hangers so she had to presume that these were Draco's. She shook her head in wonder - what sort of magic was this? Did this mean that Harry knew they were here?

"Why are you looking in the wardrobe?" Draco's voice came to her and she spun around to see him sitting up on the bed, rubbing his head. His hair was a mess but somehow and unsurprisingly, he managed to pull it off.

"Good morning," Hermione said, pointedly. She held the clothes up to him. "I'm looking in the wardrobe because these are your clothes!"

Draco frowned and came over to her. He examined the clothes she was holding and then some of the ones in the wardrobe.

"Bloody hell - they are mine!" he exclaimed. "How?"

Hermione shook her head. "I have no idea but I am wondering if it means Harry knows we are here?"

"It must mean that he does." Draco looked down at his clothes which for once weren't looking so good. "Thank Merlin! I feel terrible."

"You look terrible too," Hermione lied because he really didn't. She could never imagine him looking terrible.

"Thanks - you don't look so hot yourself!"

"Well if I'd know you were going to get me attacked and forced into hiding then I'd have remembered to have my hair done," Hermione came back at him.

Draco had moved to look out of the low window. "You'll have to visit the village hairdressers - it doesn't look like there is much else to do around here."

"Probably not - I think that's the idea. I'm sure our arrival will cause a bit of a stir."

Draco turned around to face her again and crossed his arms in front of himself. "You can bet my arrival will! All those village girls getting a look at this!" He waved his hands down himself and wriggled his eyebrows at her.

Hermione walked over and mirrored his stance, arms folded in front of her. "I hate to break this to you but plans have changed. Had last night not happened then I'm sure you could have arrived here as the V.M.E.B." She grinned at her own take on Draco's nicknames. "Village's Most...

"...Eligible Bachelor." Draco finished her sentence. "Very amusing."

"But as I'm here then that will have to change. You'll have to be the V.M.H.N." Hermione actually chuckled as she said this and Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"Go on...I'm sure this is going to be hilarious," he said, sarcastically.

"Village's Most Happy Newlywed!"

"No way."

"It's the most convincing cover - why else would we have moved here together?" Hermione asked.

"You could be my sister," Draco suggested.

"We look nothing alike."

"Step-sister."

Hermione sighed. "Whatever but we need to get our story straight. I'm going for a shower."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

By lunchtime, Hermione was already going a bit stir crazy stuck in the little cottage with an equally grumpy Draco. They had hardly spoken this morning and Hermione felt upset. Neither of them had asked to be in this situation so they should be supporting each other. Hermione still didn't know if their clothes being here meant that The Ministry knew about them or not but she sincerely hoped so.

There was fresh food in the kitchen so Hermione decided it was time that she and Draco had a chat. They had no idea how long they would have to stay in hiding so this atmosphere couldn't continue. She made a light lunch and then took it out to Draco, who was sitting at the small table and chairs in the equally small back garden. The good thing was that the garden backed onto open fields so the claustrophobic feeling that was with them in the cottage seemed to disappear.

Draco looked at the tray as she put it down and then up at her.

"I thought we needed to have a chat over lunch," Hermione said, sitting opposite him. "We can't be like this with each other."

Draco's piercing eyes surveyed her face before he spoke quietly. "It wasn't your fault."

"Pardon?" Hermione asked.

"What happened yesterday - it wasn't your fault," Draco repeated. "In fact...you were bloody brilliant."

Hermione's eyes widened and she sat back in her chair, the wind completely taken out of her sails. She had been about to launch into exactly that conversation!

"What was our argument about then?" she asked, carefully choosing her tone and her words.

"I was upset that that I hadn't fooled them - they must have been suspicious of me the whole time," Draco sighed. "And I was upset that you were so much bloody better than me during the attack! I felt bloody stupid and I hated the thought that we were stuck here because of me."

Hermione was astonished by Draco's easy confession but she was still annoyed at him. "In other words - you were acting like a child."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Thanks for making this easy for me."

"You're welcome."

"I don't apologise very often."

"I haven't heard you apologise yet." Hermione knew she was being cruel but she couldn't help it. It was time the king of cruel got a taste of his own medicine.

"I told you it wasn't your fault!"

"That's not an apology."

Draco leant across the table, his hair falling into his eyes. "You're pushing your luck, Granger."

Hermione did a quick raise of her eyebrows and smirked at him. "I know I am but you feel guilty so I have to make the most of this opportunity to get one over on you." Draco's serious face was in place for a few more moments and then she saw his eyes soften. She changed her smirk into a smile and he returned it hesitantly. Hermione leant closer to him as well, leaning her head on her hand. "We only have each other right now, we can't afford to be at each other's throats. This is going to be hard enough without having to deal with that."

"You can say that again," Draco surveyed the cottage and sighed.

"We're in a beautiful, country cottage in a lovely, little village. We should make the most of it," Hermione said but she knew how he felt. Staying here for any length of time was not going to suit either of them. "Do you think we should contact Harry? I could send a Patronus."

"No - definitely not. Our clothes didn't get here by accident and the food didn't jump into the cupboards itself. They must know that we are here - don't ask me how," Draco said. "I think we should go out tomorrow and explore the neighbourhood - that might stop us killing each other."

"I agree but we need to do something with your hair," Hermione surveyed his startling, blonde locks. "It's too distinctive - wait there." She ran into the house and grabbed her wand. As she returned to the table, Draco was shaking his head.

"Put that away - there is no way on earth I'm letting you do anything to my hair," Draco said, holding his hands up defensively.

"It's fine, I know what I'm doing," Hermione aimed her wand at his head, enjoying his discomfort.

"No! Put it away!"

"You can't walk around the village looking like Draco Malfoy," Hermione insisted. "I'll just tone it down a shade."

Draco stood up and stepped away. "No, you won't." Hermione went to protest and he took a step to be next to her and put his hand across her mouth. "No, you won't because I'm going to do it." He lowered his voice. "And watch what you say so loudly, we're outside remember? Anyone could hear." Hermione blinked at him, realising he was right. She needed to think before she opened her mouth. Sensing her change of attitude, Draco stepped away and removed his hand from her mouth. "I'll go and sort my hair out."

"I'll need to approve it," Hermione said with a smirk and Draco nodded, surprisingly agreeable. Hermione then realised he had stepped closer again and she eyed him suspiciously. He lifted his hand and gently touched her hair and her eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" she asked, intending to sound demanding but her voice had a slight husky tone to it because Draco was close and he was touching her hair and he smelt delicious and...she hesitated, not wanting to think the thought but unable to stop it...and he was ridiculously attractive and it affected her whether she liked it or not. Her thoughts were interrupted rudely when she felt a sharp stab of pain in her head. "Ouch!" Draco now had a few strands of her hair in his hand having pulled them out rather roughly. He smirked at her.

"You didn't think I was being affectionate, did you?" he asked and Hermione slapped him in the chest as hard as she could. He just laughed and held up her hair.

"I needed a colour match. We are meant to be related after all," he teased.

"Firstly - you could have asked. Secondly - matching our hair colour didn't necessitate extracting a handful of mine and lastly we're STEP brother and sister. No relation to each other at all!" Hermione hit him again for good measure but he just grinned more.

"Oh yes - silly me!" He didn't sound in least bit sincere but Hermione couldn't help but find him slightly amusing. The annoying git! How could someone be so obnoxious and so charming at the same time?

"Before we go into the village, we need to get our story straight. So we're definitely not getting married then?"

"You rejected my proposal of marriage if I remember correctly - something to do with chatting up any available village girls there may be?"

Draco grinned at her. "Okay then, sis."

Hermione pulled a face. "That sounds weird."

"Not as weird as - okay then, darling would have sounded!" Draco grinned at her and she couldn't help but grin back. The horrible, lonely feeling had gone and if she and Draco could manage to get on, this just might be bearable.

"You're right, sweetheart!" Hermione agreed. They both chuckled and Draco leant back, putting his hands behind his head. Hermione felt herself relax and she sat sipping her drink, the silence a amicable one.

"I'm sorry," Draco said and Hermione looked over at him.

"What?"

"You wanted an apology so there it was," Draco said. He hadn't turned to look at her and was still sitting with his head back staring across the fields. "Don't expect me to repeat it."

Hermione felt a small rush of affection for him because she knew how much it took for him to actually apologise. "You're forgiven," she said, quietly and Draco turned to look at her, his eyes warm.

"All married couples argue," Draco said then he grinned.

"We're step-siblings, remember?"

"Yeh - well they argue too," Draco laughed, stood up and stretched. "Actually, I might need to re-think this because the problem with being brother and sister is that we can argue but we can't kiss and make up. At least if we were married I'd be entitled to a few perks..." With a quick wink, he walked into the house, leaving Hermione staring at his back and shaking her head.

**So, husband and wife or brother and sister? Which should it be? Hope you liked their being friends again. I didn't want to make it too much, too quickly. I like them to still be a bit offish because it makes it more realistic. Let me know what you think and thanks for the great reviews. x**


	11. Neither here nor there

Hermione awoke the next day feeling much better and ready to go out around the village. Surprisingly, she felt safe here. She debated about getting dressed because it didn't feel right to parade around the house in her nightclothes but actually getting dressed seemed too much effort so she put her robe on and went downstairs. She found Draco in the kitchen. He was dressed but in casual trousers and a sweatshirt which was unusual enough, Hermione having only ever seen him dressed smartly but she had to do a double take because he'd also changed his hair. It was an similar colour to her own and it suited him. Why and how did he manage it? His hair was a mess but he still managed to look fantastic, he'd slept in his clothes but he still managed to look gorgeous and now he'd changed the colour of his hair to one that was nothing near his natural colouring and yet still he managed to be ridiculously attractive. He even made jog pants and a sweatshirt look good for Merlin's sake!

"I hope it's the bacon you're salivating over and not me." Draco's voice broke into her thoughts and she realised she'd been staring.

"You've changed your hair." She ignored his question.

"Does it get your approval?" Draco asked, putting a plate with a bacon and egg sandwich on it in front of her. Hermione looked down at it in surprise.

"You've cooked breakfast for me?" She didn't manage to keep the astonishment out of her voice.

"Why do you sound so surprised? It's just a sandwich."

"Yes I know but thanks," Hermione sat down and started eating. "Oh! Your hair looks good, by the way."

Draco turned and smiled at her. "Of course it does."

"Annoying." Hermione said the one word inelegantly, through a mouthful of food.

Draco ignored her comment and sat opposite her at the table to start eating his own sandwich.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They were just getting ready to go out when there was a loud knock at the door. They both stopped in their tracks and stared at each other. Draco reached into his jacket and withdrew his wand and then nodded for Hermione to answer the door.

Hermione took a deep breath and went to the hallway. She pulled the door open, just enough to be polite and found a young man standing there, holding a bottle of wine. He was fairly tall with dark hair and deep, golden skin. He smiled warmly at her showing her some lovely, white teeth and she smiled back. He was gorgeous!

"Hi," he said and he handed her the bottle of wine which she took from him awkwardly. "Callum Smith," he now pointed at himself and Hermione gave him a smile, enjoying his introduction. He then pointed down the lane. "My fiancé and I live in the cottage just around that corner. I thought I'd just call round to say hello."

Hermione grinned at him. "That's nice of you," she put her hand out to shake his, "I'm Her..." she stopped, realising they hadn't decided on names yet. Bloody hell! "I'm Harriet," she improvised. "I've just bought this cottage with my..."

"Husband." Draco finished her sentence for her and she turned quickly to look at him. Hadn't they agreed they were going to be siblings? Draco ignored her and started chatting with Callum about the village. Hermione was impressed with Draco's friendliness and his ease.

"Helena will be anxious to meet you both," Callum said. "She's a nurse and she's been on the night shift so she's in bed now. Hopefully you can meet her later. I'll leave you settle in but we wanted to invite you around, maybe at the weekend?"

"That sounds lovely," Hermione confirmed. "Thanks for coming round."

She shut the door, trying to keep the grin off her face because she wasn't the type of girl who went all gooey over a handsome man. At least she didn't think she was. She felt Draco's eyes on her and stared back at him defensively.

"What?" she asked.

"I think you left some drool on the door handle," Draco said, making a show of cleaning the handle with his top.

"Get stuffed - he seemed nice and friendly, that was all!"

"Yeh, right!"

"I'm allowed to admire a handsome, young man," Hermione said. "Have you got a problem with that, Bro?" Hermione made a small gloating face at him, knowing she'd played her ace card.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "No problem at all, darling."

"We were supposed to be siblings!"

"I thought it was safer if we were married."

"Safer?" Hermione asked.

"We can't get too friendly with anyone, it will give us away," Draco explained.

"It wasn't your decision to make."

"I could hardly ask for your opinion, could I?" Draco said as if she was stupid. He made a show of talking to the door. "Hey, sorry Callum but can you give us a minute? We're just deciding if we're going to be married or not!"

"We'd already decided!" Hermione pointed out. "Are you trying to annoy me?"

"It would seem I don't have to try," Draco answered. "Anyway we can't do anything about it now so looks like we're going into the village as husband and wife." Draco pointed at the door. "Did you want me to carry you over the threshold?"

"That's supposed to be when entering the house, not leaving it." Hermione sighed.

"Funny how your choice of false name just happened to be Harriet," Draco stepped outside and locked the front door. "You've got Potter on your mind then?"

"I just picked a name out of thin air."

"And it just happened to be the female equivalent of Harry? Do you think I'm an idiot?" Draco was half way down the path and he didn't turn as he spoke to her.

"I don't know why you're worrying about my alias," Hermione caught him up and walked alongside him on the narrow pavement. She spoke the next words casually, without even a glance in his direction but she was fully aware of the affect they were about to have. "I told Callum that your name was Ron."

Draco stopped walking and Hermione didn't dare turn around for fear of bursting into laughter.

"You had better be joking!" She heard Draco say behind her and she bit her lip, trying to keep her face straight. She turned to face him, pining an innocent look on her face.

"Sorry - it just came out - I was flustered."

"Merlin!" Draco looked horrified. "Why the hell did you do that? I refuse to be called bloody Ron!"

Hermione could contain herself no longer and she burst into laughter, throwing her head back and holding her stomach. She watched Draco's horrified expression soften and then his lips curved into a smile as he realized she had been joking.

"And I'm supposed to be the evil one!" he said, shaking his head but still smiling. He stepped nearer to her and gently poked her on the shoulder. "You can expect payback for that one, Granger."

Hermione just chuckled again.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They walked together into the centre of the village, past Callum's cottage which was much bigger than theirs with a beautifully manicured lawn.

"Rich and gorgeous," Hermione commented with a sideways glance at Draco who shrugged.

"I know I am," he said although he knew very well she had meant Callum.

Their lane lead to a T- junction. The road that crossed their lane was slightly busier, although still quiet with some lovely, country houses lining it. They saw an old couple and a women pushing a pram all of whom greeted them. The road ended at another T-junction. Left was the road out of the village and right was a short road that opened out into a lovely village square with a small clock tower in the centre. There were shops on all sides and a small grassed area with benches.

"It's lovely," Hermione commented. She smiled at a man dressed in a postman's uniform and he gave her a wave as if he knew her. She lowered her voice before speaking again. "They all seem friendly."

"Yeh, sickening isn't it?" Draco commented in his usual acid manner and Hermione turned a stony stare at him.

"Why do you have to be such a grump?" she asked. "I'm going to look in some of the shops - I'll meet you later."

"No. We should stay together," Draco said. He followed her obediently into the nearest little shop which was full of ornaments, trinkets and kitchen gadgets. Hermione wandered around, picking up the odd item and examining it.

"Hello - can I help you?" The elderly shop keeper spoke to them and Hermione turned to face her.

"Oh, I'm just looking around thank you."

"That's fine, my dear. How are you settling in?"

Hermione saw Draco's face and she knew this was what he meant about them being the centre of attention. This old lady whom Hermione had never set eyes on before, obviously knew all about them arriving in the village the day before yesterday.

"Oh, we're fine thanks," Hermione said.

The old lady looked up at Draco and Hermione held her breath willing him to be polite. "Well, you're a fine looking young couple," she commented. She glanced at Draco again. "If I was forty years younger!" She chuckled at her own joke.

"Oh - only twenty years younger, surely?" Draco said, flashing her his best smile.

"Well, it's nice to have some fresh blood. We old ones get stuck in our own ways and we need some new ideas. How long have you two been married?" She looked at them enquiringly and Hermione pinned the smile to her face to try and disguise her panic. They hadn't prepared for these types of questions! She hadn't a clue how long they'd been married!

"Five weeks, three days," Draco's answer came easily and his preciseness made it sound completely believable. Hermione felt him slip his arm round her shoulder and she widened her smile. The shopkeeper looked at them fondly and nodded.

"Oh - you've a long way to go to beat me and Bert then! Anyway, welcome to the village." She shuffled off and Hermione left the shop, relieved.

"I panicked!" she said as they took a seat on the square. "We need to get our facts sorted or I'll be saying one thing and you another."

"These people aren't going to be cross referencing our answers," Draco said. "Just turn the conversation to the weather and they'll have forgotten what you said before you leave their shop."

"You make it seem easy!" Hermione said. "You're answer in there was spot on."

"What you're telling me is that I'm a good liar - so thanks for the compliment," Draco said. "Although I suppose I should be offended that you've forgotten our wedding day so soon." Draco teased her with a grin. "I mean, aren't newlyweds meant to be counting each hour they've spent together?"

"Oh, believe me, every hour we've spent together is firmly implanted in my memory!" Hermione did an exaggerated shudder and her voice conveyed her sentiments precisely - all those hours arguing, hiding, being attacked...

Draco was looking at her and he held her gaze for several seconds before he spoke. "You never fail to surprise me," he said and Hermione widened her eyes.

"Why?"

"You were such a little nerd at school. The times you put your hand up in class just seconds before me and then got the answer right. Sometimes I could have cheerfully slapped you around the head with Hogwarts; A History!"

"I wasn't a nerd!"

"Yes you were!" Draco smirked at her, enjoying the outraged look on her face.

"I was also fighting Death Eaters, three headed dogs, dragons and the Dark Lord himself or did you fail to notice that? That hardly makes me a nerd, does it?" Hermione snapped at him and he chuckled.

"You're so easy to wind up." He made a winding motion at the small of her back and she slapped him away. "I was heading towards a compliment but you had to go and get all stroppy didn't you?"

"You called me a nerd! What did you expect?"

"Yes, but I was saying I used to think you were such a nerd at school and now look at you," Draco nodded his head. "On someone's hit list, fighting evil, in hiding, lying and generally being deceptive. I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Watch it - that could be counted as a compliment!" Hermione joked. "I hope you're not expecting one back because you'll be waiting a long time."

Draco smiled at her, not in the least bit offended. "The lustful look in your eyes when you think I'm not watching is compliment enough." He chuckled as Hermione's jaw dropped open.

"Lustful!" she spluttered.

"Admiring then?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I think it was disgust, actually."

**Sorry for the little delay in posting - this time it wasn't because of anything happening but because I just wasn't happy with the chapter which seemd disjointed. I've split it into two now - second part up shortly so I am now happier with it. Also - I thought this story was seriously lacking a good bit of Dramione so there's a nice little bit of it next chapter. x**


	12. In the moment

Hermione set about cooking them a fancy dinner - not because she was being nice - just because it gave her something to do. Both she and Draco were supremely bored. Draco had opened a bottle of wine and Hermione had happily joined him in having a glass because it had been a weird couple of days.

When the dinner was almost ready, Draco hung around trying to help but just getting in the way. Eventually they sat down to eat and Hermione watched as Draco took his first mouthful.

"Well?"

"It's okay, surprisingly."

"Draco!"

"It's lovely."

"Good."

Hermione started eating but something about sitting and eating as if this was what they did on a regular basis made her feel emotional. She did this with Harry and her other friends and it increased her sense of everything being abnormal to be sitting here with Draco instead. They'd become much more comfortable with each other but it wasn't the same. She suddenly lost her appetite as the reality of their situation hit her. Her life was under threat, she was trapped here with Draco Malfoy and they had no idea how long for.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked and Hermione made a show of trying to eat again.

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

Draco didn't look convinced but he went back to his meal.

"So, Harriet are we going to accept our invitation to Callum's? Will you be able to keep the act up?"

Hermione looked up. "Yes, of course I will!" She felt annoyed at his constant doubting of her. "I can deal with this you know! I wish you'd have some confidence in me." She felt tears threatening and looked back down at her dinner.

"I have every confidence in you - you're better at all this than I am!" Draco said. "I'm just making sure you're okay with it."

Hermione kept her head down and moved the food around her plate. "Okay - sorry," she muttered. She felt tears stick in her throat and she took a deep breath trying to fight them off. She really could not sit here and cry into her dinner in front of Draco. She didn't hear him move and the first she knew was when she felt him bend down beside her.

"What's the matter?" he asked, gently and the concerned tone in his voice tipped her over the edge as the tears started to stream down her face.

"I'm sorry - it's just all this!" she waved her arm around the room almost knocking her glass of wine over. Draco grabbed it just in time to stop it pouring all over him. "I wasn't meant to be here! I was meant to be back at home resolving the case for you!" Hermione wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and Draco stood up without a word and walked away. She stared after him, thinking she'd upset him or he thought she was being pathetic. Instead he returned with a tissue and handed it to her before bending down beside her again. "I'm sorry," Hermione said, again.

"Stop saying you're sorry! What exactly do you have to be sorry for?" Draco asked.

"I'm being pathetic."

"I'm glad you can't just cope with everything that's thrown at you. You always seem to able to deal with anything but this just proves you're just like the rest of us," Draco said these words kindly and Hermione gave a sniff before wiping her eyes again.

"I know you're probably finding this easy because you're used to dealing with things on your own but I've always had people to rely on and friends around me," Hermione stopped speaking at the look on Draco's face.

"You can rely on me, Hermione."

"I know I can when it really matters. If someone attacked us tomorrow then I wouldn't even consider you not sticking by me. It's not that," she stopped again, unsure how to say the next few words.

"You mean I make your life an utter misery on an hourly basis but if someone threatened us you know I'd join you in hexing them?" Draco put his head to one side, his words teasing.

"Not hourly...daily but not hourly," Hermione managed a weak smile. "Thanks for understanding what I meant. I'll be fine now - I was just having a moment."

It wasn't until Draco was half way towards her that Hermione realised what he intended to do. She felt her heart begin to thump wildly in her chest, not quite believing what was about to happen. She got one final look at his face, his eyes intense before she felt him pull her into a hug. For a moment she held herself completely stiff, totally unsure how to respond as Draco placed one arm around her waist. Her mind was racing, almost as much as her heart which she thought he might be able to hear it sounded so loud in her own ears. She didn't have time to think for long because her brain swiftly ceased to function properly when Draco reached up with his other hand to move her arms around his neck.

Hermione felt like she'd been touched by electricity as every nerve ending seemed to leap to life. The familiar, wonderful scent of him filled her senses and this was now accompanied by the feel of him pressed against her. Their bodies were touching from shoulder to hip and it felt extremely intimate and utterly wonderful.

It wasn't just the intimacy or the fact that Draco felt warm, toned and incredibly sexy against her - it was the way he was holding her, as if he really cared. She felt the tension that she'd been carrying around weeks start to seep from her and she sank into him as she let his closeness sooth her. Unthinkingly, she moved her arms further around him and felt his own arms tighten in response. There were tears on her cheeks again now but for a totally different reason because this shockingly, affectionate gesture of Draco's was exactly what she had needed. She didn't care that this was Draco Malfoy because she just needed this human touch, this communication with someone.

Hermione had no intention of ending this yet because it felt too wonderful but as Draco moved a little she feared he was about to move away. She was wrong because all he did was just pull her even closer and she was touched by another tingle as their embrace lengthened, making it mean even more. She couldn't keep the sigh that escaped her lips in and she felt Draco move his head so that it was resting against her shoulder. She could feel him breathing against her, his skin against her neck, his breath warm on her and time began to stand still as she was rapidly becoming completely immersed in the feelings that were running through her.

As Hermione finally let her brain switch off, suddenly, quickly but somehow smoothly their embrace became something else. No-one could deny that Draco Malfoy was incredibly sexy - Hermione had already admitted it to herself and being this close to him for this long was beginning to affect her. She felt butterflies in her stomach, the tingling increasing, her breath slightly more rapid.

She felt his hand move, just slightly lower into her back and he applied a little more pressure so that she was being pulled right up against him. She felt his lips near to her ear and she closed her eyes as a wave of pure sensation washed over her. Merlin he felt good. Her senses were beginning to sing and it shocked Hermione because Draco hadn't actually done anything sexual. This was all very platonic - it was just a hug - a very intimate one but just a hug. He hadn't touched her or tried to kiss her but the air felt more charged than if he had.

A small corner of her brain was wondering how could she possibly be so attracted to someone who was, at best, barely friends with her and at worst someone who was her worst nightmare? But the fact was that he was a very sexy, very charming and very handsome man who was now sending little bolts of lightning through her.

There was a loud popping noise and they jumped apart, Hermione rushing over to the stove. She fumbled with the controls and then waved her wand over the pans on the top.

"I forgot to check dessert," she explained, holding up a blackened pan. "I'm sorry but it's totally ruined."

Draco was watching her intently and he now gave a small shrug. "I don't care," he said. "It was worth it."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was Friday evening and they were now inside the beautiful, large cottage that belonged to Callum Smith and his girlfriend, Helena. Helena was a petite woman with gorgeous, chestnut hair and a wide smile that she used frequently. Hermione liked her instantly. She and Callum made good hosts and although Hermione had felt ridiculously nervous beforehand she was starting to relax. She looked down at the large glass of wine in her hand and made a note to not have too many of them or she would definitely say something she shouldn't.

"It's lovely to have another young couple living so close," Helena said after she'd been to the kitchen to check their meal. "We've missed that since living here. It's a lovely place but not exactly a nightlife hot spot. I think we shocked them all when we moved in and they saw Callum on his motorbike!"

Draco asked Callum which model his bike was and the boys slipped into a conversation that ended with Callum taking Draco outside to show him the bike. Hermione had to marvel at Draco's easy ability to take such a seemingly keen interest in something he obviously knew absolutely nothing about. He probably didn't even know how you sat on it but she didn't worry that he would be able to pull off a convincing show of interest.

Helena invited Hermione into the kitchen while she served the meal.

"So how long have you and Drew been married?" she asked.

"Oh...err...just over five weeks," Hermione remembered Draco's answer a few days ago.

"We hope to get married next year but after we bought the cottage we couldn't afford it," Helena explained. "This place is my dream home but it came at a price."

"It's beautiful. We admired it the other day on the way into the village."

"Do you both work?" Helena asked. "What do you do?"

"I'm a lawyer." At least this wasn't a lie. The evil side of Hermione seriously considered saying - and Draco's my client - just to see the look on Helena's face but her good side won. "Drew had his own business, his Father used to own it."

"Fantastic!" Helena said.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The meal was delicious and the four of them got on well. Callum was as nice as he had seemed with an easy going nature and a very keen sense of humour. Hermione could tell that Draco wasn't having to fake enjoying himself very much. He was laughing as Helena told them a story about when she and Callum had just met and the laughter was real, reaching his eyes. It struck Hermione that she was beginning to know him quite well! After the incident in the kitchen, neither of them had mentioned it but things had been just a little different. Draco was still teasing her, they were still bickering but she saw him glance at her every now and again with concern in his eyes. His jokes were still cruel and blunt but they were now tinged with more than a touch of affection.

After they had eaten they went to sit in the large conservatory which was gently lit by hundreds of small strip lights. It looked amazing. Helena and Callum took one sofa, Callum putting his arm around Helena. As Hermione sat down she realized that Draco was mirroring Callum's action and his arm was around her waist. She tried to relax and not think about it.

"I know you've only just got here but there's a village fete next week. Just the usual thing with stalls, a fair and games. Then on the night they have a live band," Callum said. "No pressure but if you fancy going then maybe we could all go together. Have a think about it."

"We don't need to think about it - that sounds great," Draco answered and Hermione was tempted to remind him of his earlier caution to her about not getting too friendly with anyone.

"How did you meet then?" Helena asked, refilling their glasses.

"At school," Hermione answered and she felt Draco squeeze her. She wasn't sure if that meant good answer or bad answer but she'd said it now."

"Really?" Callum asked. "You've know each other that long then? Was there always an attraction?"

Hermione couldn't hold in a chuckle and both Callum and Helena stared at her. Before she could explain, Draco jumped in.

"Actually, Harriet hated me."

"Really?" Helena was grinning at them. "Ooh! I love stories like this. So you hated him and then what happened? Did you slowly realize what an amazing man he was or did he charm you into it?"

"They might not want to give us details," Callum said.

"I charmed her, of course!" Draco joked. "Actually I didn't like Harriet very much either."

Helena giggled, enjoying the story. "This is going to be romantic, I can tell. Why didn't you like each other? You seem so well suited."

"He was a bit annoying at school," Hermione said, her words such a watered down version of how things had really been that she could have cried. A bit annoying? Huh!

"She was a know it all," Draco said, ungallantly.

"He thought he ruled the school," Hermione said with a little sideways glare at Draco.

"And she was a bit of a bookworm," he said.

"So what changed then?" Callum asked and Hermione realized that she and Draco had been headed towards exchanging insults all evening. She wasn't sure how to answer his question and she desperately hoped that Draco would jump in, which he did.

"We didn't see each other for a while and then when we did meet I think we both realized that our perception of each other at school had been wrong," Draco paused before adding. "Harriet has every right to be a know it all because she's the wisest person I know." Hermione couldn't help but turn and look at him in astonishment and she couldn't turn away when he spoke again. "She's still a bookworm but one hell of a sexy one." Hermione gaped at him and then realising they had an audience she blushed deeply.

"Oh my god! That is so sweet," Helena gushed. "I knew it would be romantic. What about you, Harriet? How did you come around to liking Drew?"

Hermione didn't know what to say she was so totally in shock at Draco's comments. This was all for show, of course but she knew he'd meant them - she could tell. She cleared her throat and tried to engage her brain.

"I...err...I don't know exactly what changed," she stuttered. She realized this wasn't a good enough answer and continued. "Drew is all bravado and show. He acts all overconfident as if nothing is of any importance to him but underneath he's actually a really lovely, caring person." The words were alien to Hermione but as she said them she knew how true they were. In fact, they were a very good description of Draco.

"Lovely," Helena nodded her approval. "I love it!"

**Hope you liked their little embrace - I thought it was time but I didn't want it to be a kiss or anything yet. They're are not at that point yet. Let me know what you thought. x Anyone who notice my 'deliberate' mistake - sorry - I got my Hermione's and Harriet's mixed up! Oops!**


	13. Electricity

They left the cottage and walked home down the moonlit lane. Draco took Hermione's hand and she stared at him.

"What are you doing?"

"They might still be watching, " Draco said, glancing backwards. "And this lane is a bit rough and you're drunk so you might fall over."

"I am not drunk!"

"You called yourself Hermione," Draco said and Hermione gasped in horror.

"What? Did I? Oh no!" Hermione sounded horrified. Draco burst out laughing and she realized he had been joking. She pushed him roughly. "That was cruel! I hate you!"

"No you don't," Draco said. It was quite dark but Hermione could see his eyes sparkling.

"No I don't," Hermione acknowledged, her voice a little husky because she was actually feeling a bit drunk. She didn't hate him, in fact she was really glad he was here with her. Draco had turned towards her and his eyes locked with hers. He reached out and took her other hand and she felt the tingles again. What was going on here? Why was she feeling like this whenever Draco got close to her. Why did his eyes make her senses dance? He was such a contradiction but she knew she was becoming increasingly attached to him. She felt something cold land on her head and then a large water droplet hit her hand and then another. She looked up into the sky and suddenly they were being hit by huge droplets as the heavens opened.

"Come on - run!" Draco shouted, pulling her along.

"I can't run in these shoes!"

He ignored her and practically dragged her along after him. It was in vain though because it was raining heavily now - a literal downpour- with the rain hitting the floor and bouncing back up again. Neither of them were wearing a coat and within seconds, Hermione could feel the water dripping down her back. She stumbled, her heels finding a dip in the road and she made a grab for Draco who put his hands under her arms to keep her upright. She felt a sharp pain in her ankle and bit her lip trying not to cry out. After making sure she was upright, Draco turned to run towards their little cottage again but Hermione took one step and crumpled again.

"You carry on - I can't run, my ankle really hurts," Hermione gasped, water streaming down her face and hair. Draco paused for a split second and then he suddenly bent forward and picked her up. She struggled for a moment, hating the indignity of it but as the rain lashed into her face again and the pain in her ankle increased she let him carry her the now, short distance to their house. Draco waved his wand to open the door and they almost fell into the hallway, Draco only just keeping his balance. He put her down and stared at her concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"It hurts a lot - I think you might have to try and fix it for me," Hermione tried to take a step, hanging onto the wall but it wouldn't hold her weight and she almost ended up on the floor until Draco grabbed her again.

"Wait there - hang onto the wall," he instructed. "I'm going to go and get a blanket." Hermione stared after him for a moment wondering what he was on about. He returned quickly holding a large throw that she recognized from her bed. He withdrew his wand and aimed it at her, making her flinch. "Stand still - I'm going to dry your clothes then you can wrap yourself in this and I can carry you to the sofa." He waved his wand over Hermione who was still clinging to the wall. She felt a blast of warm air which felt wonderful against her cold skin. Draco did this for several minutes but Hermione could tell that her clothes were still quite wet, especially her underwear because the hot air wasn't touching it. "That will have to do, I don't dare try this on your hair," Draco said. He went to pick her up but she pushed him away.

"I'm fine to wait a minute - you should dry yourself off," she said.

Draco did as she suggested, holding the wand over his own wet clothes. After a minute he stopped and threw his wand to one side. "Sod this - it's taking too long," he said and he reached down to pull his shirt over his head. Hermione could do nothing but stand and watch as he then removed his t-shirt. As he reached for his belt she shook her head.

"What are you doing?"

"It's okay - I'm perfectly decent," Draco said. "I can't keep these trousers on they are the wettest bit!"

Hermione didn't know where to put her eyes, partly from embarrassment and partly because she really didn't want to appear to be staring at the utterly gorgeous specimen of manhood now standing in his underwear before her. Draco glanced over at her and sighed. "For Merlin's sake! There's no need to have a meltdown; I'm just going to put you on the sofa and then I'll run upstairs and put some new clothes on."

"I'm not having a meltdown!"

"Your face is bright pink."

"My ankle is really hurting and I'm standing here clinging to the wall like an idiot!" Hermione snapped at him.

"I'm going as fast as I can - I couldn't put you on the sofa ringing wet!"

"Go and get dressed, I'm going to crawl to the sofa," Hermione said, starting to lower herself awkwardly to the floor.

"Of course you're not!" Draco grabbed her, using his superior height and strength to overcome her protestations and pick her up again. He carried her easily to the sofa in four long strides but it was the longest 20 seconds of Hermione's life as she found herself face to face with the bare skin of his chest. It was smooth, toned and a soft honey colour and she had to close her eyes so she didn't stare at it. He put her on the sofa and she groaned as her ankle throbbed. He bent over it and grimaced.

"I'll fix it now."

"No! Go and put some clothes on!" Hermione tried to keep her eyes averted from his naked flesh.

"I told you I'm respectable!" Draco said but she glared at him so he ran upstairs. After less than a minute he returned wearing some jog pants and a tight t-shirt. Having had a close up of what was beneath the tight clothing Hermione still felt like staring. He was so perfectly in proportion, his muscles defined and toned but not overly so and now his still damp hair was flopping into his eyes which were fixed on her swollen ankle.

"I'll take the swelling down first - then I should be able to fix it," he said, oblivious to her watching him. He waved his wand over her ankle and Hermione felt a strange tightening around it. It didn't hurt so she just bit her lip, wanting this to be over. Draco bent lower and gently touched her ankle. "Does that hurt?" he asked and she nodded. "Okay - here goes!" He waved his wand again and instantly Hermione felt the pain subside. She looked up to find those grey eyes on her. "Better?"

"Yes - thank you," she lowered her legs off the sofa and gingerly put her foot to the floor.

"Take it easy - I'm not a mediwizard," Draco cautioned her.

"I know - I'll just test it," Hermione agreed. She stood up and put half her weight on it. It felt a little tender but held her weight easily. She took a step and it still felt fine. She was about to smile at Draco when she decided to get her own back on him for when he'd told her she'd called herself Hermione. She moved her foot and made a pretence of bending over, crying out as if she was in terrible pain. Draco jumped forward, grabbing her arm to support her.

"It's not okay? I thought I'd fixed it - I'm so sorry," he said. Hermione stood up, shaking him off and did a little jog on the spot.

"You did fix it - thanks," she said, casually and she flashed him a smirk. He narrowed his eyes at her and licked his lips.

"Very clever, Granger."

"Payback, Malfoy."

"You won't win if we're playing payback - I am Draco Malfoy, remember?"

"We'll see," Hermione said. "I'm going to go and have a shower and get changed."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When she got back downstairs Draco was in the kitchen making them a drink.

"How is your ankle now?" he asked. He turned to face her and she didn't miss his eyes doing a quick assessment of her appearance. She was, as he had said, perfectly respectable but she was showing a little more flesh than usual because her casual trousers didn't quite meet her vest top, exposing just a slither of her toned stomach. Her top had thin straps but didn't expose anything other than her shoulders. She had a large, fluffy cardigan in her hand, which she now wished she had put on but the shower had made her feel hot. Now Draco's gaze was making her feel hot!

"My ankles fine, thanks." She fiddled with her vest strap nervously and Draco's eyes followed her fingers, lingering on her neck. "Thanks for the drink." She made a sharp exit to the lounge and slipped her cardigan on, despite feeling so hot. She sat on the sofa and Draco joined her.

"What a night!" he commented. "They seem nice - very Muggle - but nice."

"Very Muggle?" Hermione shook her head. "Have you heard yourself?"

"Here we go again!" Draco said.

"But you're so condescending! I thought you'd grown out of all that."

"I have! Why are you so bloody touchy about everything I say?" Draco put his head back and sighed. "It's like waiting for Expulso to happen any moment. I say that I think it's a sunny day and boom! All because you think it's cloudy!"

Hermione studied him, his head leant on the back of the sofa, his legs stretched out in front of him and she knew he did have a point. She was jumpy around him and she did snap at him for the smallest things.

"I'll promise to be less snappy if you promise to be less critical of everyone and everything," she suggested.

"You should just be less snappy regardless. I can't help who I am," Draco said, in his usual unbending manner.

"Grrrrr!" Hermione growled at him, unable to keep her temper and she stood up abruptly to leave the room before she gave into the temptation to Avada Kedavra him. Draco was too quick though and he reached up, grabbing her with one hand by the floppy sleeve of her cardigan which was at least a size too big and around her waist with the other hand. His hand hit her the bare flesh of her stomach and Hermione felt her legs almost give way and this time it had nothing to do with her ankle. She froze, stock still, unable to move until Draco pulled her to sitting again. He didn't remove his hand from her waist and she didn't ask him to.

"I was joking," he said quietly. "I agree with your suggestion. You should snap less and I should try and be less demanding."

"Right. Good." Hermione wasn't able to say very much more because her mouth was so dry. Maybe she was a lot drunker than she thought because Draco's feather light touch was driving her crazy. Their embrace the other night came flooding back to her and she found her eyes moving to his lips and then the bare flesh above his t-shirt. When his spare hand gently touched the skin just below her neck, her eyes shot up to meet his again. He was staring at her intently and their gaze remained locked as Draco gently pushed her cardigan off, exposing her shoulder.

If you could see electricity, then Hermione was certain that they would be surrounded by it because no-one had ever touched her so little and yet made her feel so much. She was a tingling, jangling mess of feelings and she knew that one of them was something she never thought she'd ever feel for Draco Malfoy. And it had to stop! Right now!

She jumped up, pulling her cardigan back on and grabbing her drink.

"I should go to bed," she said, backing off towards the door. "Good night."

**Okay, so it was corny and cliche having Draco strip off but I had to do it! Hope you liked it - let me know. x**


	14. The Fete

Neither of them mentioned what happened and Hermione was glad. She was wondering just what was happening because the way she was reacting to Draco told her one thing but as soon as she thought logically about it she knew she couldn't really be attracted to him. So, what was it then? Lust? Some silly school girl infatuation because he was a good looking man? No! Hermione Granger did not think like that.

So why was she standing in front of the mirror having tried on four outfits already and had her hair in various styles? It was just a village fete and there was no-one to impress so why all the fuss? Hermione lowered herself onto her bed and bit her lip. There was someone to impress, wasn't there? She had to admit it - even if it was only to herself - she cared about what Draco thought of her. She wanted him to see her and do a double take. Just lately, he'd had the upper hand because she'd been fighting her attraction to him. She now wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine and without being big headed, she knew she could do so.

She removed the rather sedate, lacy dress she was wearing and rummaged through her wardrobe again. She pulled out various items, holding them up and then dismissing them. Her wardrobe was smart, pristine, expensive but not particularly sexy. She pulled out a hanger that had several skirts on it and something caught her eye. It was a dress that she'd had a while but had hardly worn. Hermione hardly ever did this, she spent money on her clothes but she really got her wear out of them. She'd bought this dress on a whim, one summer evening when she was going on a date. The date was a disaster and she'd hung the dress in her wardrobe and forgot about it.

She took it off the hanger and before she'd even slipped it over her head she knew it was right. It was almost navy blue but not quite with a gorgeous blue, green pattern on it. The shoulder line was low with a band that almost slipped off her shoulders. It was fitted around her bust and then narrowed in at the waist before falling in soft waves around her legs. The hemline was beautiful with lovely flowing lines.

She looked at herself and nodded. This was perfect - just slightly more flirty than her usual choice but still tasteful and elegant. She put on some silver sandals with a little heal and a silver bangle. That was it! It didn't need any other jewellery or accessories and suddenly, her hair which had looked like it needed pinning up to make it different, appeared to flow smoothly down over her shoulder and back.

She touched up her light make up again and headed downstairs. Draco was in the garden, sipping a glass of wine and gazing across the fields. Hermione spotted him through the window so she went and grabbed a glass and headed outside. She remembered her wish that she could make him look at her the way she found herself looking at him lately and she wasn't disappointed. Draco's eyes widened as she approached him, his eyes gliding over her body and down her legs. Hermione had been looked at like this many times and she pretended not to notice.

"Hi - could you fill my glass up please," she said, putting it down in front of him.

Draco's eyes were on her legs again and when he did look up he lifted one eyebrow. "I knew I was right."

"About what?"

"About you being sexy."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I suppose that counted as a compliment?" she said. "Thanks, but it's just an old summer dress." She didn't bother telling him that she'd spent an hour trying to chose what to wear.

"That may have been true when it was on the hanger but not now," Draco commented. "You look bloody amazing."

Hermione had hoped for him to notice her but she hadn't expected this response.

"Thank you." She sat down and took a sip from her glass but she knew Draco was still staring at her. She lifted her eyes to his. "You're staring."

"You're gorgeous." Draco said this flippantly and without a hint of embarrassment.

Hermione inhaled and then didn't feel that she could breathe out again but she was determined not to act like a dithering idiot around him because she had long since gone past that. Men frequently found her attractive and she'd grown quite confident at taking compliments and not being embarrassed. This wasn't just any man though was it? And she wasn't entirely sure he meant it - she could imagine that compliments just rattled off his tongue without him really meaning them. She was sure that plenty of his girlfriends would have expected nothing less.

"Gorgeous?" she questioned him. "I've put a dress on and now suddenly I'm gorgeous?"

"It would seem so."

"I don't believe you mean it." She gave him her best smile. "But thanks again for the compliment."

Draco was grinning at her. "That little, nerdy bookworm would be so proud of her grown up self."

"How so?"

"Confident and self composed when paid an outrageous compliment by a very sexy man..." Draco left the end of his sentence open, managing to compliment himself as well as Hermione.

"Self praise is no praise," Hermione quoted at him. He flung his arms out extravagantly.

"You praise me then!"

"You can't ask! You have to wait for someone to feel that you deserve it!" Hermione gave a little chuckle, finding their exchange highly amusing.

"So you don't you feel that I deserve it?" Draco pulled on his collar in a sophisticated manner that was also very obviously tongue in cheek.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, okay - you look very handsome," she said, obediently but with very little feeling. "Oh - and well done on complimenting someone with a far less worthy lineage than you!"

Draco made a mock show of indignation. "That was hurtful! You know I don't think like that now!" He winked at her before continuing. "We should go now or we'll be late - let's go and give a few village men a aneurysm."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione had received a rewardingly appreciative look from Callum as they met them but he was a perfect gentleman who was obviously very happy with Helena. Draco was holding her hand again and she had no idea if it was just for show or if he actually wanted to.

The village fete was busy and Hermione enjoyed exploring the stalls and games. They bought an ice cream and ate it by the small stream. If it wasn't for the real reason she and Draco were here Hermione could have imagined nothing more perfect. The spring sun was warm and Hermione stretched out on the grass.

She didn't have long though before Draco dragged her onto the bumper cars. They spent the entire time trying to ram Helena and Callum and giggling like children. After that, Hermione and Helena wandered off for a while to look at a couple of perfume and trinket stalls.

"You've got an admirer," Helena whispered to her and Hermione frowned.

"What?"

"There's a man over there who's checking you out," Helena grinned. "Don't look or he'll know I've told you." Helena chuckled. "Poor guy doesn't know that his competition is Drew!"

Hermione sneaked a glance behind her but she couldn't see anyone. She felt slightly uneasy that someone was watching her but it could just be what Helena thought. Nevertheless she knew she should mention it to Draco so as soon as they were all back together so she engineered it so that they got ten minutes alone.

"Got an urgent need for me?" Draco joked as they took a walk and Hermione sighed.

"No - Helena said that someone was watching me - a man," Hermione explained.

"I warned you what that dress might do," Draco was still joking but Hermione huffed at him.

"Draco! What if someone knows we are here?"

Draco straightened his face. "It's okay - I know what you mean. Can you remember what he looked like?"

"I didn't see him by the time I turned around he had gone."

Draco frowned. "We should stay together and just keep a look out. It's probably nothing - just someone admiring your legs."

"Will you stop going on about my legs!"

"Which part would you like me to go on about then?" Draco asked, looking her up and down.

"I'm scared." Hermione's words stopped him in his tracks and he sighed.

"I know - I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The live band were good and Hermione tried to relax again. Callum dragged her up to dance and she reluctantly gave into him. It was a lively tune and she laughed as Callum twirled her under his arm and back again. The band changed tunes and Callum grabbed both of her hands and they danced together around the floor. They went back to their table to find it empty because Draco was dancing with Helena.

"I'll go and get us some more drinks," Callum said, leaving Hermione to sit on her own for a few moments. She watched Draco dancing with Helena and smiled. It was lovely to see him so relaxed and enjoying himself. For a moment, she could imagine them staying here - never returning to their old life. It would be easy enough to not go back to all the stress and hassle.

She let her eyes wander around and they fell onto a table not far away where two other young couples were. She wondered where they lived - the village wasn't only full of old people then? That was when she saw him - a middle aged man, sitting alone at a table by the entrance. He was inconsequential enough but he was staring straight at her. As her eyes moved to him, he looked away quickly, gulping his drink.

Hermione frowned and turned away feeling uneasy. He could have just happened to be staring her way, of course. He could be admiring her? She glanced, very quickly back at him and he was looking in the other direction but this didn't reassure her because there was something about his demeanour that was wrong. It was if he was purposely looking away from her - it didn't seem natural.

"Are you okay?" Helena's voice broke into her thoughts and Hermione gave a little start. "Sorry did I startle you?"

"Yes - no - it's fine. I'm fine," Hermione stuttered. She gently pulled Helena down to sitting. "Don't glance over immediately but when you can look over by the entrance. There is a man there with dark hair. Is he the one you saw looking at me earlier?"

Helena made a show of straightening her jacket which was on the back of her chair so that she could have a good look. She turned back to Hermione. "No. That's not him. Why?"

"It's not him?" Hermione gave a sigh of relief. "It's just he was staring at me."

"Who was?" Draco asked, overhearing the last part of the girls conversation.

"No-one, it's nothing," Hermione nodded at him reassuringly.

Helena completely misinterpreted their exchange. "Oh don't worry Drew. Even if Harriet might have some admirers, she only has eyes for you!"

Draco smiled but Hermione could tell he wasn't relaxed and he kept glancing around. Helena and Callum went up to dance and Draco leant forward. "What's going on? Have you seen the man from earlier?"

"No. There was someone who I thought was watching me but I'm being paranoid because when I asked Helena she said it wasn't the same man as earlier," Hermione explained.

"Maybe we should go home," Draco said.

"No. It's nothing - I'm just being over cautious." She stood up, determined to not end the day feeling like this. "Come on - I want to dance with my husband."

She thought that Draco was going to refuse for a moment but he then took her outstretched hand and let her lead him to the dance floor. It wasn't until Hermione was actually standing facing Draco, holding hands that it struck her that she had volunteered to dance with him. Why had she done that? Dancing meant touching and holding each other! What had she been thinking? Draco took her hands and they began a slightly awkward, shuffling movement. It didn't feel natural and Hermione felt embarrassed not quite sure where to put her feet, hands or eyes.

Draco moved gracefully, which was no surprise and after a few moments he put one arm around her waist and pulled her closer. This, at least, meant that Hermione no longer had to worry about where to put her eyes because all she could see now was Draco's shoulder. Her one hand was now flat against Draco's chest, the other one holding his outstretched hand and together they swayed to the flowing music.

The music changed, slower now and Hermione was about to move away to sit back down when she felt Draco's hand slip lower into the curve of her back. Their arms relaxed, allowing Draco to move them even closer and then Hermione did something, acting purely on instinct. She placed her head on Draco's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Their surroundings seemed to fade a little as Hermione got caught up in the moment, her body millimetres from Draco's, the gentle, now smooth sway in time with the music, Draco's warmth under her cheek. She was no longer thinking about where her feet should be or if she should place her hands on him because the awkwardness had gone leaving a natural, flowing movement they both seemed to go with.

The music stopped and the singer started to make some announcements about who had won a prize draw from earlier. She and Draco returned to their seats and Hermione tried to gather her thoughts about the feelings that seemed to overtake her as soon as she got anywhere near Draco.

"He's here now," Helena said, quietly as Hermione sat down.

"Sorry?"

"Your admirer from earlier today. I've just seen him," Helena explained.

"Oh." Hermione looked around as discreetly as she could. "Where?"

"Well, funnily enough I've just seen him over by the bar with the guy you pointed out - the one with dark hair who was sitting by the entrance when we got here..."

Hermione sat up abruptly. "Hold on - the man I saw who was staring at me is now talking to the one you thought was admiring me earlier?"

Helena nodded. "Yes, what a coincidence!"

Hermione felt her blood turn cold and she turned rudely from Helena to grab Draco's arm.

"We might need to go," she whispered urgently.

"Why? What is it?"

"The man who was at the market earlier is now talking to the one I saw staring at me when we got here!"

Draco looked around but Hermione shook her head. "You won't see them - they're over by the bar but I can't believe it's a coincidence."

"Me neither," Draco agreed. "We should go - make an excuse."

Hermione did as he said, telling Helena that she was feeling unwell. Helena gave her a strange look but nodded and smiled, saying she hoped that she felt better soon. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and lead her out of the marquee, across the village square and towards the lane to their cottage. As they turned a corner the throng of people thinned and Hermione became conscious of how vulnerable they were, heading down the dark lane.

"We should apparate," Draco said, as if he'd read her mind. He stopped and pulled her into a shop doorway, glancing around before apparating them back to the bend in the lane by Callum's cottage. Hermione didn't question why here and not right outside their own home, trusting his had a reason. She followed him around the bend and Draco put his finger to his lips to indicate for her to remain quiet. That was why he hadn't taken them straight home - incase someone was waiting for them there. He kept to the edge of the lane and she followed him. As they got within sight of their cottage Draco stopped suddenly causing Hermione to walk straight into him.

"Ooh!"

"Do you know anywhere else we can go?" Draco's voice was an urgent whisper.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, puzzled, rubbing her head where it had hit his back. Draco pulled her round him and pointed ahead. As her eyes came into focus she gasped. Their little cottage was black, every window broken, the roof almost gone. It was as if the place had burnt down but with no flames or smoke. It was obvious that this was magic and it was also obvious that someone had hoped for the cottage to be occupied. She felt Draco pulling on her arm.

"Hermione? Do you know anywhere else we can go?" Draco pulled her behind a tree. "They're onto us - we need to leave here right now."

"Err..." Hermione couldn't get her brain in gear, the reality of what was happening not sinking in properly.

"Hermione!"

"I don't know any other safe houses," she started to say and then stopped. A thought had come to her about The Ministry providing a safe house for a young wizard who had seen Avada Kadavra being performed and who was being threatened. She had helped with some legal details and Harry had sorted out a place for him to stay during the last few days of the case. The address wasn't one she was familiar with but she knew it was something to do with a colour.

"Let's go to the Manor for now..." Draco started to say.

"No! That's ridiculous! They're bound to still be checking there," Hermione said. "I do know another place but I can't remember the address..."

There was a sharp noise over by the cottage and they both stiffened. Draco looked around the tree. "Let's just go to..."

"Aqua Bay...Lime House, Aqua Bay..." Hermione remembered. "I remember thinking that it was all shades of green!"

"Can you apparate there, only knowing the name?" The urgency in Draco's voice was unmistakable.

Hermione answered equally urgently. "I have no idea but we don't have any choice but to try do we?"

Draco shook his head and stepped close, holding her tight. She thought desperately of Aqua Bay repeating the name over and over as she turned on the spot, clinging to Draco.

**Let me know what you thought...x**


	15. Lime House

They both ended up on the floor, having apparated so quickly but Hermione was just glad they were in one piece. She scrambled to her feet and looked around. The moon was bright and she could see the sea to her right with a large, flat beach. Straight in front the shore line was more rocky and to their left was a large house.

"Is this it?" She heard Draco ask and she turned to him.

"I have no idea! I told you, I've never even seen the place," she waved her arms in front of her. "But that's a house and this is a bay." She headed to the house, stumbling on the uneven ground and Draco followed her. The house was a large, double fronted building with square windows and a large, single story extension to the one side. There were no lights on.

Hermione waved her wand at the door but nothing happened.

"We're not expected at this house," she said. "That might be a problem."

Draco taped her shoulder and pointed at a keypad on the wall. "Looks like we need to enter a code - it is a safe house; there has to be some security."

"I don't have a code!" Hermione said, grumpily. The wind was gusty, blowing off the sea and she was freezing. Her dress blew around the legs and she held it down. "They must issue codes when a place is allocated. Let's try around the back."

Draco grabbed her arm. "Unless you're planning on breaking in - which probably isn't the best way to keep our presence here quiet - then we're gonna need a code."

"I just told you, I don't have a code!" Hermione snapped.

"Do you have to enter a code at The Ministry? As an employee I wouldn't imagine they'd have to give you a new code. Keeping the same code would keep things more secure and simple," Draco said. The wind blew around the corner again and he shivered. "It's bloody freezing!"

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Hermione said, sarcastically indicating her bare shoulders and legs.

"So - do you use a code?" Draco repeated.

"No - we use our wands to enter at The Ministry - they have security clearance in them and I've just tried that already."

"What about the archives or the library?" Draco asked.

"No." Hermione huddled closer to the door. "I'll have to contact Harry."

"That's not a good idea," Draco said.

"Good or not it's the only idea we have so..." Hermione withdrew her wand and raised it but Draco grabbed her wrist.

"No, Hermione."

The wind gusted again and Hermione's hair flew up around her head. She pushed it back into her neck and glared at Draco. "So, what do you suggest?"

"Why are you getting angry at me?" Draco asked. "None of this is my fault."

"Actually the entire thing is your fault! I'd be at home in my cosy bed if it wasn't for you!"

"Oh no! You're not throwing that at me now. I gave you every opportunity to get out of this, in fact I insisted that you were taken off the case!"

"You asked for me in the first place!" Hermione poked her finger into his hard chest. "You never really told me why you did that? Why me? The girl you hated at school?"

"Do you really want to have this discussion right now?" Draco asked. "Maybe I did it because I like to torture myself." He removed her finger from his chest and leant closer. "I mean, what's not to enjoy about this? Hours of misery spent with the most uptight, touchy, "wouldn't know how to have a good time if it hit her in the face" witch I've ever met."

Hermione's eyes were like stone. "I know how to have a good time, thank you very much! And let me tell you this isn't it! But at least you're actually being honest now - I knew it was all a bloody act." She changed her voice, impersonating him very badly. "Oh, Hermione how sexy you are, Oh, Hermione you're so gorgeous, Oh Hermione we've only got each other now..."

"Shut up, Granger! Is that better?" Draco growled at her. "As you took the trouble to remind me, you're The Ministry employee! It's up to you to keep me safe. What happened to Mrs bloody professional and efficient? She can't get into her own safe house. Not so clever now you're out from behind your desk are you?"

"I was a whole lot better than you at the stadium - you're all mouth about how great you are but when it comes to actually doing something you were pathetic!"

"I wasn't pathetic! You were the reason I got hit, full on by a spell!"

"There's a reason you were second at everything at school, Malfoy! That night in the stadium proved it - behind a desk or not, I'm just a better wizard than you are!" A gust of wind blew Hermione's skirt high and she pushed it down, annoyed at the interruption. Draco seized on the her attempt to cover her legs.

"That's it! Cover them up! Merlin forbid that you might actually expose any flesh. It might spoil your perfect little virgin persona!"

"You weren't complaining earlier! You couldn't keep your eyes off my flesh!" Hermione shouted. She raised her wand again. "I'm sending a Patronus to Harry whether you like it or not!"

Draco was staring at her. "If you do that, I'm leaving."

"Really? Where exactly do you intend to go?"

"You can't contact Harry, it's suicide."

Hermione raised her wand and shouted the spell. "Expecto Patronum." A white light shot from the end of her wand and it changed as it left her, the beams moving together until the form of an otter could be seen. Hermione flicked her wand again and the otter ran off, scampering away from the house.

Draco's face was dark, his eyes narrow, his lips set. He stared at her for a moment and then he took a step backwards. She watched him, her anger completely gone in an instant and replaced with fear. Was he really going to do what he had just threatened?

"Draco..." she started to say but his expression didn't change. He then twisted on the spot and was gone.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione sat on the dark beach, throwing pebbles into the sand. She was totally exposed sitting here both to the elements and to anyone who might appear. The wind was cold and gusty, blowing her hair around her, making her skin form goosebumps but she didn't care. She was numb from the abrupt way that Draco had left her. She had felt about as angry as she had ever been but now she was worried as she had ever been. Where was he? What if something happened to him?

What was worse was that now her anger had gone she knew that Draco had actually been right. It was stupidity to contact Harry, especially so soon after they had been attacked. She put her head in her hands and tried not to cry. That wasn't going to help, she was going to need a clear head more than ever now.

The wind hit her again but she felt something and she looked up. Standing in front of her was a stag. It was the same eerie blue that her otter had been but to her it looked like the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was large and it's eyes were looking at her softly. It started to speak in Harry's voice and Hermione wanted to throw her arms around the animal.

"The code is your main employee code. You will only be able to use this once tonight. After that the code will be changed. You should only stay where you are tonight. Apparate to the place that became mine - the one with the tree - first thing tomorrow. Do not contact me again - I will be in touch. Stay at the place until you hear from me. This should be over soon but there is still danger at the moment. So glad you're safe - stay safe. Harry."

The stag turned immediately and ran off down the beach. Hermione watched it until it had disappeared and then she walked back to the house and used the code Harry had reminded her about. Luckily, and in a typical Hermione way, she had memorized it when she had started working at the Ministry.

Once inside the house she lit a fire in the first room she walked into, not bothering to explore. She didn't care about the house, she didn't care about anything right now. She lay on the rather scruffy sofa, her eyes wide open, staring at the flames. She was still cold, her dress offering little protection but she just ignored it. She didn't remember falling asleep.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The curtains were open and the daylight woke her. The fire had gone out and it was still chilly in the room. Hermione lay still for a while, letting the events of yesterday run through her mind. She was almost convinced that she had imagined Draco leaving her but as she sat up and rubbed her eyes she knew it had really happened. She felt stiff, her back and neck hurting and her head ached. She got up slowly and went out into the hall, searching for the kitchen to see if she could find something to drink. She drank a small glass of water unenthusiastically and tried to get her thoughts in order.

Harry had told her to leave first thing and go to his house but he couldn't possibly mean his current house could he? That made no sense at all. Apart from anything else it was a 2nd floor apartment so it definitely didn't have a tree. There was nothing keeping her here so she needed to solve this puzzle and leave as soon as she could but her head wouldn't process the thoughts properly.

She felt like crying again because she felt so alone. Doing this on her own was awful; the house was depressing and she was scared. Not for herself but for Draco. He could be anywhere and he was bound to be taking risks. He was in real danger and she felt sick even thinking about it. She was too tired and fed up to analyze what her concern meant so without thinking she stood up and walked outside, hoping the fresh air would help clear her head.

As soon as the door shut she realized her mistake. That was it - she couldn't go back inside now. The code she'd used last night would no longer work. She leant against the bricks by the front door and put her head back. This was awful.

So, now she was locked out, unprotected and vulnerable. She needed to leave here fast but her head wouldn't process the puzzle. She rubbed her neck and gazed along the deserted beach. If she was honest, she didn't want to leave yet because the moment she did then that was it. Once she left here then Draco was really lost to her because if he did consider coming back then he would come back here and she would be gone. Why had he left her? She still couldn't believe it because no matter what they had said to each other in anger she would never have left him. It hurt more than she thought it would that he was gone and that he was willing to go. Maybe he was a coward after all.

She walked down to the beach, still shivering because although the wind had dropped it was a dull day and chilly. She sat on a large rock and stared out at the Ocean. Harry had said his place...she paused...actually he'd said the place that became mine. There must have been a reason for that particular phrasing. The tree puzzled her because she couldn't recall any significant tree at all. She decided to walk along the beach a little while she figured it out when she felt a searing pain in her back. It was like a blade cutting her from neck to hip and she fell onto the sand, crying out in agony.

The pain was horrendous and she could hear herself screaming but it sounded like it was a long way off. Everything was out of focus and she couldn't turn her head or move her arms. She heard a voice - deep and rumbling but she couldn't make sense of the words. A dark shaped appeared in her line of vision but she couldn't focus on it properly.

"Where is he or you'll feel worse than this."

Hermione frowned trying to process the question. "What?"

"Where is he - tell us where he is. Now." The voice sounded clearer now and she could see a man's face near to her. He seemed big with a long, dark beard.

"Where who is?"

"Don't act dumb with me - you know damn well who! Your boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend," Hermione protested automatically and she felt the pain in her back and arm increase. Her head spun again and she felt sick.

"Where is Malfoy? This is your last chance to tell me."

"I don't know." The pain increased again but this time it made Hermione angry. She didn't know! She raised her voice. "I don't know! We had a fight - he apparated out of here..."

"In that case you're useless to me - so how about I put you out of your agony?" The voice was low now and Hermione felt a wave of terror. Was she about to die? Really? Here on this deserted beach? She heard a groan and her eyes, now able to focus, saw the man's face turn pale and then she felt a crushing weight that knocked the breath out of her, her screams of terror were silent because she couldn't make a sound, her eyes rolling to the back of head as the pain and feeling of suffocation overwhelmed her.

**Sorry - horrible place to leave it I know...x**


	16. Until this is over

Just as she thought she might die the pain and pressure disappeared. She lay there gasping, trying to take in as much precious oxygen as she could when she felt two large hands on her arms and she screamed.

"Get off me!" She struggled, using the little strength she had left but the hands were too strong.

"Hermione!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Hermione - it's me!" A different face came into her line of view, a handsome face with beautiful blonde hair that flopped into soft, grey eyes. Without a seconds hesitation, Hermione sat up and threw her arms around Draco's neck, holding onto him tightly. "Are you okay? He fell on top of you when I cursed him."

She heard Draco's voice and she understood the words but to answer she would have had to let him go so she just pulled him closer as a response, clinging to him. She knew she should be really angry with him but the truth was that she had never been so glad to see anyone in her entire life. She inhaled deeply, drinking in the delicious smell of him. After a few brief moments she felt Draco move away from her, unlinking her arms from his neck.

"We need to go right now. He won't have been alone so we have to leave right this second," he spoke slowly as if he was talking to a small child. For a moment she stared at him blankly, just like a small child and then her lightning quick brain engaged and the sluggish, strange feeling went in an instant.

"Harry sent his Patronus..."

Draco cut her short. "I know - it said we need to go to his house - the one with the tree..."

"How do you know that?" Hermione returned the favour and interrupted him back. She noticed that his eyes looked tired, dark underneath and his hair was flat on his head. He looked awful, if that were possible. "Where did you go? Are you okay?"

"Never mind that now - let's just get out of here." Draco looked around and then back to her. "Where does Harry live now?"

Hermione shook her head. "No - it can't be there and anyway it would be an obvious place to go to."

"So where else has he lived...that place with his aunt?"

"That wasn't his house...I can't remember if it had a tree."

Draco grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the sea, back onto the grassland. "Keep walking and thinking. I can see someone..."

Hermione felt her stomach churn and she followed him, almost running to keep up. For the hundredth time she wished she had inherited her Father's side of the family's height and legs instead of her Mothers. The thought just came to her in an instant and she pulled Draco to a halt.

"I know where we have to go," she said.

"How? Where?"

"Grimmauld Place - it became Harry's just as the stag said. Sirius Black gave it to him."

"What about the tree?"

"The Black Family Tree - there's a huge diagram of it in the Drawing Room," Hermione nodded. "I'm sure I'm right."

Draco grabbed her arm, looking behind them. "Right or not we have to apparate now, Hermione. Now!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

To her surprise, Hermione apparated straight into the kitchen of the house. She thought this was impossible but maybe Harry had given her special permission or something. Draco looked around curiously.

"This is Grimmauld Place?" he asked, his voice betraying his distaste.

"Yes - awful isn't it?" Hermione said. She was shaking from cold and fright. "Do you think we're safe now?"

Draco looked over at her, taking in her appearance for the first time and he stepped close again, taking her arms. "You're freezing and you look awful." He looked around. "I wonder if there's food in here?"

"There will be," Hermione answered and Draco looked at her questioningly. She shrugged. "There just always is." She shivered and the room swayed slightly.

Draco pushed her onto a seat. "Sit down before you fall down. Wait here - I'll be back in a second." He returned moments later with a fluffy, brightly coloured jumper. "There are fresh clothes in the wardrobe - not ours this time obviously but all new and clean and in the right size." He threw the jumper at her. "Here, put this on and I'll make us something to eat." Hermione hadn't the strength to argue and she put the jumper on. She watched as Draco made her some toast and a hot drink. He put two plates down and then sat opposite her. "Eat." His one word instruction left no room for argument so she did as she was told.

They didn't speak the whole time they ate their toast but Hermione didn't care. The jumper was working and for the first time in 24 hours she began to feel warm, they were safe at Grimmauld Place and Draco was here. Draco was back with her. She put her tea cup down, the little boost of energy making her ask the obvious question.

"I can't believe you left me. Why did you leave me?"

Draco looked over at her, his grey eyes soft. "I didn't leave you! As if I'd leave you there on your own!"

"You apparated away! I was on my own all night...I was worried to death and scared..."

"I just told you I didn't leave you. I slept upstairs."

Hermione gaped at him. "What? Upstairs in the house?"

Draco nodded. "Of course."

"What do you mean, of course? You told me you would leave if I sent a message to Harry."

"And you bloody well did it anyway!" Draco's words were insulting but his eyes told her a different story, his tone was affectionate.

"So you pretended to go?"

"Yep."

"Jerk."

"Thanks."

"I should be screaming mad at you! Don't you know that this isn't the time to be acting like a child having a tantrum?" Hermione said.

"I wasn't the only one acting like a child," Draco leant forward. "Anyway, stop moaning, I thought you were happy to see me." He said this in a slightly suggestive tone and smirked at her.

"Huh!" Hermione grunted. "If you hadn't been playing silly games then maybe I wouldn't have got attacked." She stopped speaking suddenly, her eyes opening in terror. "Merlin! What if they used the spell on me? The new spell? What if I'm not a witch any longer?" She started ferreting around for her wand but Draco held his hand up.

"Muggles can't see Grimmauld Place, Hermione," he said, quietly and she stopped and stared at him, feeling slightly stupid.

"Oh. Of course not."

Draco continued talking. "Anyway, if you'd done as Harry told you to you wouldn't have been attacked."

"I did do as Harry told me to!"

"You were supposed to spend the night there and then apparate straight to here," Draco pointed out. "Instead you decided to have a wander around on the beach!"

"I was trying to work out the puzzle!" Hermione protested.

"You couldn't have done that in the house?"

"If you were there and spying on me, why did it take so long for you to come and rescue me?" Hermione shot this back at him.

"I thought you were going to do what Harry had instructed. I didn't even know you'd left the house! I was going to appear just as you were about to apparate," Draco said and then he sighed. "We're arguing again." He put his head to one side. "And anyway, I know that you did miss me - I was watching you, remember?"

Hermione let her eyes wander over his face for a moment. "Of course I missed you," she said, quietly. There wasn't much point in denying it as it must have been obvious how upset she was last night, she really didn't want to argue with him again and she certainly didn't want him to go anywhere without her. "That's why I didn't follow Harry's instructions," she confessed, surprising herself.

"I don't understand?"

"I didn't know you'd seen the stag so I thought that the moment I apparated here, that was it. You were gone because there would be no way to contact you and you wouldn't know where I had gone," Hermione bit her lip. "So I was delaying it - hoping you'd come back."

Draco's expression was soft, his eyes gentle. "Good - I'm glad."

"You're glad even though I'm uptight, touchy and I wouldn't know a good time if it hit me in the face?" Hermione asked, using his insults from yesterday but diluting them with a small smile.

Draco crinkled up his nose. "Mmm...sorry about that."

"Sorry I called you pathetic," Hermione volunteered her own apology.

"You should be sorry about that!" Draco said, standing up. "We should get cleaned up and then try and get some rest. We can cook dinner later." Hermione nodded - the thought of a hot shower and a comfy bed were very tempting. She stood up and started to walk towards the door when Draco's voice stopped her. "Hermoine?"

"Yes?"

Draco was standing by the table and she watched him with interest because, for once, he didn't look his usual confident self. He was fiddling with their empty plates. "You should never have believed that I would really leave you - not after everything we've been through."

"You were convincing."

"Well, just so you know, you have my promise I won't leave you until this is over," Draco said. "Not for a minute."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you." She turned to leave the room again then stopped. When she turned back, Draco was still staring at her. She hesitated, not sure if she should say the next words or not. "What about after all this is over?" Her voice was just above a whisper and she wasn't sure if he could actually hear her until she saw his expression. His eyes widened, his mouth parted slightly, his lips curving up at the edges. He ran his hand through his hair and then looked at her from under his lashes before answering.

"That's up to you."

Hermione nodded again, her heart racing at the implication of his words, before she left the room closing the door quietly behind her.

**No cliffy on this one - thought the last few chapters were more than enough! Does this story need a bit of Dramione? I think it does. So next chapter maybe? x**


	17. Spaghetti, wine and a chat

Hermione came back downstairs feeling a hundred times better. She was clean and rested and the clothes in the wardrobe, although not hers, were to her taste and fitted her perfectly. She found Draco in the kitchen standing by the stove. There was a delicious smell and Hermione sniffed appreciatively.

"You're cooking?" she asked, unable to keep the surprise out of her voice.

"Spaghetti Bolognaise - it's about as complicated as I can manage," Draco said. He seemed to be concentrating on the minced meat he was frying.

"Complicated? Spaghetti Bolognaise?" Hermione said, peering into the pan over his shoulder. "It looks and smells delicious."

Draco nodded and added a some vegetables that he had already prepared, albeit with a wave of his wand. He stirred it vigorously and Hermione bit her lip trying not to laugh at him. Such concentration to make a simple meal! Draco put a lid on the pan and then turned to her, wiping his hands on a cloth.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing."

"You're trying not to laugh so what's funny?" Draco repeated. He looked great, his hair still damp from his shower, his eyes sparkling.

"Sorry - I do appreciate you cooking for me. I just found it amusing that someone as intelligent and logical as you; someone who can learn spells so easily, could find cooking so difficult!" Hermione nodded her head at him. "I mean, cooking is just a spell! Ingredients mixed together in a certain way."

Draco looked down at her. "Thanks for the tip but I don't intend to make a habit of this." They sat down and Draco poured Hermione a glass of wine. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes, much better, thanks."

"It's a weird, old place this," Draco commented. "Especially that huge family tree mural! I mean, who paints their family tree on a whole wall of a room in their house?"

"I know, it's all a bit creepy but this place has been made plenty of use of."

"I'm on the family tree - did you know?" Draco asked.

"Well, I've seen it before but I knew anyway. You're Mother's maiden name was Black wasn't it?"

Draco nodded. "There's a Potter on it as well."

"I know. Somewhere far back, you and Harry must be related." Hermione watched Draco's face closely, wondering what his reaction to this might be but his expression didn't change.

"I know," Draco said. "There's some dodgy people on that tree. My Mother was supposed to be the good influence and yet her...our family tree is full of evil! It's in our genes."

Hermione stared at the handsome man sitting opposite her, thinking carefully how she phrased her question. "Evil can't be inherited."

"You reckon?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Maybe this isn't the wisest conversation for us to be having as we are going to have to spend quite a while trapped here together? We should stick to discussions about the weather."

"I'm just analyzing my terrible genes," Draco shrugged. "How I ended up so bloody amazing, I'll never know!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and then she looked intently at Draco for a moment before speaking quietly. "Didn't you know that what your parents were doing was bad?"

"Of course I did."

"But you went along with it anyway?" Hermione watched him anxiously, not wanting to spoil this little truce they appeared to be having.

"Didn't you do what your parents wanted? Didn't you agree with what they thought?" Draco asked, he didn't sound annoyed.

"Of course I did, but my parents weren't plotting evil with the Dark Lord," Hermione answered. She realised this sounded accusing so she explained. "You're a good person. I just can't imagine how it must have felt to be made to do evil."

"I wasn't made to do it!" Draco said. "I was trying to keep my parents happy. I loved them despite everything and when they're your only influence as a child, you want to please them."

"I suppose so," Hermione answered.

"You would have done exactly the same - really think about it, Hermione," Draco continued. "Really imagine it - your parents are evil, they support the Dark Lord. What would you do?"

Hermione stared at him and blinked. She had never actually thought like this about it. As a child you believe in what your parents do until you mature enough to question it. She looked at Draco and felt supremely sorry for him. What a terrible situation to have been placed in - no wonder he was so conflicted towards the end of their time at school together. "I'm sorry, Draco. I had never thought of it like that."

"Oh no!" Draco held up his hand. "Let's not take a trip down Pity street! It leads all the way to Condescending Town and Big Argument City!"

Hermione burst out laughing at his description - it was clever and funny. "It wasn't pity - it was...affection," she said the last word hesitantly. Draco's eyes locked with hers and she gave him a little smile. "I'm glad you decided to help us - informing Harry and everything."

"Really? Even after events of the past few weeks?"

"Yes." Hermione smirked. "Anyway, you should be happy because, if this all ends well, Harry is definitely going to be in your debt."

"I don't think I'll ever redeem myself with Potter. I'm sure he would have defied his parents, had they been evil. He would still have become the bloody saint he is now." Draco's voice was sour and Hermione hated to hear it because he rarely spoke this way any more.

"Well, that's where you're entirely wrong," Hermione sat back in her chair and folded her arms. "Harry would have been devoted to his parents and I'm sure he would have done exactly what you had to do – even if they were evil. He's not a saint."

"Glad to hear you think so."

"But he was placed in a situation he had no control over, just like you were!" Hermione continued. "He didn't ask to be made an orphan and he's had to deal with that."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Touchy subject?"

"What?"

"That was a very swift leap to his defense – is absence making the heart grow fonder?" Draco raised his eyebrows but there was no humour in his expression or tone.

Hermione sighed loudly. "Why are you, yet again, implying that Harry and I are more than friends?"

"Well your attractiveness is obvious," Draco stopped momentarily but Hermione made sure her expression didn't change. She wasn't going to let him tease her like that. "And Potter is the savior of wizard kind, an upstanding citizen, he has half a brain and is probably on a nice little wage from his job. I would have thought he would have been top of your most wanted list."

"He's my friend," Hermione emphasized the word friend. "I don't think of him like that."

"Why not? Is there a rule that says once you're friends, you can never be anything else?" Draco asked.

"No but it's a difficult change to make. Once you're friends with someone it's hard to become anything else – it just wouldn't feel right. Harry is like my brother."

"You'll find he does not think of you as his sister," Draco insisted.

"You have no idea how he thinks of me."

"He's very protective of you."

"Why all the interest?" Hermione challenged him, fed up of his questions. "So what if I'm madly in love with Harry?"

"Yeh, you're right. So what?" Draco said and then he abruptly stood up from the table and went to check the cooking.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The meal was lovely but Hermione felt awkward as Draco was polite but nothing more. She felt annoyed that he was seemingly upset but he wouldn't talk about it. Her mind ran over their conversation and she had to wonder why Draco seemed so interested in her and Harry's relationship. Could he really be jealous? Really?

"How many of these before you're drunk?" Draco's voice broke into her thoughts and she realized he was filling up her glass.

"Is that question to stop me getting drunk or to make sure I do?"

"I'd like to see you drunk."

"I'd like to see you drunk!" Hermione came back at him with a smirk. "It would be nice to see that cool, calm exterior a bit flustered."

"Exactly the reason why I don't get very drunk, very often."

They cleared away the dishes, working well together before going into one of the downstairs rooms. It was quite small but Hermione liked it because it was less dreary than most of the other rooms. Draco had lit the fire because the nights were getting a bit chilly and Hermione settled herself on the sofa.

"I wonder if Harry has caught any of those people you were informing on yet? I wish I knew what was happening," Hermione said.

"If they'd caught them we would be free," Draco answered. He was laid out on the large rug in front of the fire. He waved the hand that wasn't holding his wine glass. "You could return to your life and never be obligated to spend any time with me again!"

"Well if that isn't fishing for a compliment then I don't know what is!" Hermione said.

"A compliment?"

"Yes. You say - you will never have to spend any time with me again. I'm then expected to say - oh but Draco I still do want to spend time with you even when I don't have to!" Hermione chuckled at the look on Draco's face.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Go on then." He cupped his hand around his ear. "Say it - I'm waiting."

"Not gonna happen."

"You're the one who asked what was going to happen after all this is over," Draco reminded her.

Hermione rolled reluctantly off the sofa and crawled over to Draco who watched her suspiciously.

"I did ask but I suppose it depends," Hermione said.

"Depends on what?"

"Has the impossible happened?" she asked.

"The impossible?"

"Have Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger become friends?" Hermione sat next to his outstretched legs and picked up her wine glass again.

"Well, until about an hour ago I would have told you that we had," Draco nodded his head. "But there is no way I'm going to tell you that now."

Hermione stared at him, puzzled. "Why not? What have I done?"

"You told me that once you're friends with someone it's really hard to become anything else." Draco was staring back at her, his voice having dropped slightly. He paused now and watched her reaction. She felt a tingle that she hadn't felt for a while as what he had just said and more importantly what he might be about to say, sank in.

"You not saying we're friends doesn't mean it's not already so," Hermione said.

"Thats true. So are we?"

"I'm afraid so." Hermione gave him a smirk and he rolled his eyes.

"So that's it then!" Draco said, putting his wine glass down and laying flat on his back. "I'm destined to be nothing more than friends with Hermione Granger forever!" He clsoed his eyes but opened them abruptly a moment later as Hermione leant a little closer, putting her wine glass down as well before speaking.

"I didn't say that, did I?"

**Ooooh - is Hermione letting the wine loosen her up? More by the fire next. x**


	18. Tingles

Draco sat up, his eyes searching Hermione's face. "What exactly are you trying to say, Hermione?" His voice was so gentle that it took Hermione's breath away.

"I don't know exactly what I'm trying to say," she whispered. She looked down at the wine glasses and licked her lips, nervously. "I think the wine is affecting my judgement." She looked back at Draco and the expression on his face made her catch her breath. He actually looked upset, sort of disappointed...she felt a hundred butterflies set lose in her stomach. Was Draco disappointed that she made a joke about the wine? Had he been waiting for her to say more? She'd only said it to cover her embarrassment. Draco blinked and she could see his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"You're judgement is spot on, Hermione. Potter's a good guy and I'm his nemesis. So what that we've all grown up and now manage to converse with each other without name calling? The mural upstairs proves who I am and you should stick to your original views of me."

Hermione stared at him, shocked at his sudden outburst. He was the stereotypical over confident, self-possessed, poised man with looks and money and power. This sudden show of self-doubt was shocking and it was about her - about how she thought of him. He'd watched her for those few moments but now he went to stand up, his gaze averted. In that second, Hermione knew she couldn't let him go now, not when it had taken so long for them to get to this point. Not when she was finally willing to admit that he meant something to her. She grabbed his arm and stopped him moving to standing and then without thinking she reached her hand out to his cheek.

She swallowed, her throat feeling dry as the tips of her fingers delicately touched his beautiful, smooth skin. The tingles ran down her arm to her stomach, her breathing rate increasing. They'd never touched like this. Being together all the time they'd touched by accident, they'd held each other in fright or to apparate but they'd never actually touched intentionally. It registered in Hermione's brain that Draco had, in fact, been the absolute perfect gentleman.

She'd intended to just touch her fingers to his face to show him what she was struggling to tell him but now she had started she couldn't stop. Her fingers traced his jaw line and then, surprising herself as much as Draco her other hand lifted to repeat the actions of her first until she was cupping his face.

Draco reached up and grabbed her wrists, his eyes the most intense she had ever seen them. "You can't do this, Hermione."

"Shut up." Hermione answered him forcefully because her impromptu, intimate gesture had opened the flood gates to all the emotions that had been simmering away inside her. She knew what she was about to do was against her better judgement but she needed something other than tension and fear. She needed someone to hold her and Draco letting his defences down was enough to convince her that it was him she needed. She saw his face freeze as she leant closer, his eyes darting around her face, not quite believing what she was about to do.

She leant forward until their lips met, just a gentle, feather light touch - warm and incredibly sweet. Draco let her kiss him, responding to her but nothing more. He leant into her but his hands remained at his sides so that only their lips touched and it was this gentle, tender and thoughtful response to her that was made Hermione's breath catch. The first time you kissed someone it was usually either cautious and fairly chaste or heated and passionate but this was none of those.

Draco was responding to her like this was something precious, as if he didn't want to rush or spoil it. He was responding to her in the exact same way she was kissing him. With reverence, with care and with a kind of awe. A wave of total longing washed over Hermione and again, without a conscious thought, she had her hands back around his face, holding him while her lips danced with his.

Her surroundings were blurring as her entire focus was homing in on the heated, tingling and electric feelings that were reaching her toes and fingertips. The centre of her world was now the lips that were moving with her own so deliciously, so sensually and with so much feeling. She'd never experienced a kiss like this, one that didn't deepen or end and it was beginning to make her melt. The warmth had spread from where their lips touched and now it was turning to a heat that was incredible. Hermione couldn't hold in the small, low, breathy moan that bubbled up from her throat as she felt Draco respond immediately, his lips becoming more demanding.

Hermione leant into him, wanting more, her hands grabbing the muscles of his arms, their upper bodies touching. He felt warm, he tasted delicious and the gorgeous aroma of him washed over her. Hermione was losing herself now, the simple, little kiss that she'd started had turned into something she could never have imagined. He was sexy, sensuous, gorgeous...but that wasn't what was making this the best kiss Hermione had ever had. This was two people, who should have still hated each other, finally letting themselves connect.

Draco pulled away but he then slipped his arms around her and she let herself be pulled into his embrace. They sat like this for ages, neither one speaking. Hermione knew that something had just changed with that kiss because how could a kiss like that not change everything? Her heart was still racing from its implications. It was Draco who spoke first.

"I hope that isn't something you treat all your friends to."

Hermione sat up and pulled away to look at him. "No - you're the only one."

"I want to be the only one." The double meaning of Draco's words wasn't lost on Hermione and she gave him a small smile.

"The only one I've almost got myself killed for? Almost lost my magic for? The only one I feel like hexing about fifteen times a day?" she gave a little chuckle. "That wasn't what you meant, was it?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione felt a little awkward coming down to breakfast the next morning. She had no idea how Draco would be with her this morning. He was already eating, sitting at the table with a bowl of cereals.

"Morning."

"Good Morning."

Hermione busied herself getting a drink and grabbed an apple, feeling uneasy. She had no choice but to sit opposite Draco to eat them but he didn't look up from the papers he was reading. She sipped her coffee, ate her apple and then glanced at him again. This time he lifted his eyes to her.

"Okay?" he asked.

"I suppose so."

"So you're not okay then?" Draco asked again. Hermione shrugged but didn't answer him and he pushed his papers away. "Would you like some attention?" He smirked and she glared at him.

"No. I'm going to make some toast, would you like some?" She really did want his attention, desperately because after last night she had somehow expected things to be different. She wasn't sure how she had expected them to be different. Maybe their kiss hadn't made him feel like she did.

She popped the bread under the grill and stared out of the small window. When it was ready she bent to pull the grill pan out but it slipped out of her protected hand onto her arm.

"Ouch!" she cried out and stared at her arm that had a developing red line across it. Draco jumped up, looked at her arm and then fetched his wand.

"Hold still," he instructed, waving his wand over the offending burn. He examined his work and then nodded. "Should be fine now."

"Thanks," Hermione said. Draco still had hold of her arm and they stared at each other for a moment, the toast forgotten. Hermione knew she had to say something. "About last night..."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Oh no! Not the 'about last night' conversation!"

"I just wanted to say..."

"You don't have to say anything," Draco interrupted her. "I know it happened in the heat of the moment and that you didn't mean to do it."

"That wasn't what I was going to say. I wanted to say that I didn't plan to kiss you and it happened in the heat of the moment..."

"Isn't that what I just said?" Draco asked.

"But I'm not sorry about it," she lowered her voice. "It felt amazing." Her breath was a little shaky because this felt like a big confession. "I didn't expect kissing you to feel like that."

Draco's expression changed, his eyes darkening and then without warning, he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her onto the worktop before sliding up close to her and kissing her firmly but gently on the lips. Hermione was taken completely by surprise and for a moment didn't respond and then the magic that had happened last night sprung to life, tingles spreading through her and her lips began to move with Draco's.

Draco was still being gentle and somehow it was so much more intoxicating than a forceful kiss. She felt his arms slip around her, pulling her nearly to the edge of the worktop and as his body pressed into hers she slid her arms around his neck. Their lips danced together and Hermione willingly let him open hers so that he could deepen the kiss. She was clinging to him, already completely lost in the moment, not caring that she wasn't bothering to keep up the pretence of not being attracted to him.

A moment later there was a deafening bang that made the house judder and before Hermione had even jumped off the worktop she could hear voices in the hall.

**Lots of kissing! And another interruption - sorry! Hope this helped with everyone's Dramione withdrawals. x**


	19. The attack

Draco grabbed Hermione and pulled her to the back door and they exited into the courtyard.

"We can't apparate!" Hermione almost shouted at Draco. "Grimmauld Place is protected. We're trapped!"

Draco looked around desperately at the tall wall of the house and the other lower walls surrounding the courtyard. He then grabbed Hermione and pushed her backwards to stand against one of the lower walls.

"Stand still and don't move, no matter what happens," he instructed her. "It won't help if you put yourself in danger as well. Do you understand me?"

"What? What do you mean - whatever happens?" Hermione asked, urgently. Draco didn't answer her and without another word of explanation he took out his wand and tapped it on the top of her head. Hermione felt the sensation of an egg being cracked on her head and she grabbed Draco's hand. "What are you doing? Why have you done a disillusionment charm?"

Before Draco could answer the back door of the house was thrown open and several wizards appeared, all with hoods and brandishing wands. Draco stepped away from Hermione quickly and held his hands up, he made it look like he had been trying to climb the wall. The tallest wizard approached him and removed the hood of his cloak.

"Malfoy."

"Balsamo."

"Where's the girl?"

Draco pointed at the wall. "I levitated her over - she will have apparated now."

"How very noble of you," Balsamo's voice was laced with sarcasm and he nodded at one of his companions who ran off, obviously to check Draco's story. "Drop your wand."

"There's six of you and one of me - I don't think you need to worry about me having a wand."

"Drop it."

Draco shook his head slowly. "You're going to attack me whether I drop it or not."

Balsamo's eyes narrowed but he argued no further. Hermione kept stock still although that was unnecessary because you could move and still remain invisible whilst under the disillusionment charm but she was frightened she would make a noise. Her own breathing sounded unbelievably loud to her already.

"Why then Malfoy? Why be a turncoat?" Balsamo said, smoothly. He had dark skin and long, black hair and he looked terrifying.

"The spell is wrong," Draco said. "No-one has the right to remove another wizard's power."

"Why not? Some wizards don't deserve their magical powers. Half bloods, Muggle borns." Balsamo leant close to Draco who stood his ground but Hermione could see Draco's fingers turning white as he grasped his wand. "I can't believe I am explaining this to a Malfoy!" Balsamo spat these words at Draco. "Lucius would be so proud that his only son has turned out to be a Muggle lover!"

"You mean his only son has grown a backbone," Draco said and he shrugged. "If you're expecting a grovelling apology or me begging for forgiveness then you're wasting your time."

"He's right, we are wasting time," Balsamo said to the wizards behind him. "So, who wants to do it? I wouldn't like to claim all the glory."

A smaller, blonde wizard stepped forward his narrow face glued to Draco. "It would be my pleasure." His voice and tone made Hermione shudder. She searched her brain desperately for a spell that she should cast silently and that would stop all the wizards at once. As soon as she cast a spell she would stand no chance if any of them were left standing. The spell had to work on all of the wizards at once.

The wizard who had been sent to look for her re-appeared. "There's no sign of her but no sign of apparation either."

"It doesn't matter," Balsamo said. "If she's gone to fetch help, she's too late." He nodded to the blonde wizard who stepped closer and aimed his wand at Draco. He took one final look at Balsamo who nodded.

Hermione's brain had frozen and she was about to jump out and hex the blonde wizard, regardless of giving her presence away. She had to try and save Draco whatever of the risk.

The blonde wizard spoke. "Avada Ked..."

A split second before Hermione leapt into action, as Draco raised his wand to protect himself, Balsamo put his hand out and lowered the blonde wizard's wand, stopping him mid-spell.

"Wait! That's too easy," Balsamo said. He walked to Draco and pushed him in the chest. "This disgrace to Pureblood wizards deserves a to suffer. Killing him is too kind." He turned to face his companions. "We have a new spell that needs testing don't we? If Malfoy loves Muggles that much, let's see how he likes being one."

Hermione saw Draco's face drop, more terrified by the threat of losing his magic than his life but Balsamo's words were like a Lumos spell in Hermione's brain. She had no idea if it was possible to use the new spell non-verbally, she'd obviously never done it before and Draco had never said if it would work on multiple wizards at the same time, but she knew it was what she was going to try. The justice of stopping them with their own spell was irresistible. She would have to move forward though, to make sure Draco was behind her or the spell would hit him as well.

She tiptoed into position as the wizards moved forward, eager to see their new spell performed. All except Balsamo who had moved backwards, standing a short distance away. Hermione watched him suspiciously wondering what was making him back off. Was he worried about this untested spell? Was he making sure he was out of the way of it?

Draco's wand was raised but she knew he could do very little because as soon as he attacked they would respond. She searched her brain desperately for the incantation of the new spell, having only heard it once from Draco himself. She remembered Draco's tone as he had said the spell, a kind of awe filled terror and the words came back to her. Eliminata Faculti. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, knowing she had just a few seconds but also knowing if she rushed she would make a mistake. This was difficult, non-verbal magic with a spell she'd never used before. She repeated the words in her head, making sure her wand was raised in the direction of the wizards and hoping desperately that Balsamo's worries about his own spell and it's safety were unfounded.

Eliminata Faculiti.

Hermione watched as the scene before her changed abruptly. The five wizards who had formed a semi-circle around Draco, including the blonde wizard who had actually said the first word of the spell himself seemed to stop, stock still as if they had been frozen. Then, almost in perfect synchronization they dropped their wands, which clattered to the ground with an odd, hollow sound before falling to their knees. One look over at Balsamo told Hermione that her spell had worked because his face as horror filled. It then registered that Balsamo was still standing and grasping his wand. The spell hadn't reached him.

Draco had moved and was approaching Balsamo, wand raised and Balsamo's face sneered at him.

"Finite Incantatum!" he yelled and Hermione felt a warm sensation spread through her as the Disillusionment charm ended. "Good evening Miss Granger," Balsamo said, his voice laced with venom. "Very clever using my own spell against us and well done on doing it non-verbally. The rumours of your skills were not exaggerated. However, it was also very stupid because look..." he indicated himself, "it didn't reach me!"

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione heard Draco yell from behind her but Balsamo was too quick.

"Expelliarmus!"

Hermione raised her wand, not giving a chance to recover. "Immobulus!"

Balsamo dodged the spell by throwing himself against the wall. With a final look at Hermione he pointed his wand at Draco who was already attacking him with another spell.

"Stupef..." Draco's word froze in his throat and Hermione turned to look at him. She watched in horror as Draco froze on the spot, his eyes staring before he dropped his wand on the floor. The hollow, strange clattering made Hermione's blood turn to ice because she had only ever heard wands sound like that once before - a few seconds earlier. It was the sound of a wand that had lost its magic, a wand that was just a stick of wood and nothing more.

Draco repeated the actions of the other wizards and fell to his knees and that was when a spell skimmed past Hermione and she saw Balsamo approaching her, his eyes dark and narrow, his lips in an ugly smile.

"Malfoy the Muggle! That has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" he snarled. "Shall I let you join him or is it time we lost our most talented witch in a sad accident?"

Hermione felt rage join the horror she was feeling at what he had done to Draco. She raised her wand and walked within a few paces of Balsamo who seemed to be taken by surprise. She pointed her wand between his eyes and without a moment's hesitation she said the spell, her voice quiet and deadly.

"Eliminata Faculiti."

Balsamo repeated the actions of his counterparts but Hermione didn't stop to watch him, instead she ran over to Draco who was still on his knees, staring at his wand.

"Draco..." She stopped dead as he looked up at her, the look on his face making her crumple to the floor beside him. She'd never seen anyone look more devastated. His eyes were dead in his face, his shoulders slumped. "Draco..." she repeated, not knowing what else to say because she couldn't find words to comfort him. Nothing she said could help. His despair was tangible and no words could make it better. She brushed the tears away that were obscuring her view and then stumbled awkwardly to her feet as Draco stood up.

"Don't follow me." His voice sounded dead as well and he didn't look at her. "Don't try and find me."

"No!" She grabbed his arm. "You can't run away from this! I can help you!"

Draco ignored her and shook her grip off him. He glanced at her for the briefest of moments before saying just one word.

"Sorry."

"Draco!" She said his name, desperately but he walked back into the house and she ran after him desperately, following him and grabbing his arm. He ignored her and opened the front door, emerging into the street. As soon as he stepped outside, Hermione turned and Grimmauld Place was gone. Draco was a Muggle and they couldn't see it so it had magically disappeared. She could tell that Draco was about to take off at a run and she held onto him desperately. "You can't deal with this alone - we can cope with it together!"

For the first time, Draco acknowledged her. "No, Hermione. I can't be around magic..."

"You promised you wouldn't leave me."

He stared at her. "Until this was over. It's over now."

"You said it was up to me afterwards and I want you with me. I don't care if you have magic or not! My parents aren't magical! It's all the same to me!" Hermione didn't bother to brush the tears away now. "Please Draco, please! I can't bear it if you leave me."

Draco's eyes were blank but she knew it was his way of holding himself together. He blinked rapidly, his lips quivering before he spoke again. "I know. I'm sorry...I can't bear it either way..." and before Hermione could take another, shuddering breath he ran, his long legs taking him down the Muggle street, leaving Hermione helpless. She could never keep up with him and as he turned the corner she knew that even her magic couldn't keep him here or allow her to follow him. She fell to her knees, throwing her wand to the floor, the sobs overtaking her body so that her shoulders shook.

Right now she would have willingly given her own magic away if it would have allowed Draco his. He needed it more than she because he had never lived without it. She wanted to hate him for running out on her but she couldn't. She understood completely his need to not be around anything magical but why couldn't he have let her help him?

She didn't know how long it was before she felt a pair of strong arms pulling her to her feet and a pair of anxious, green eyes searching her face.

"Harry..." she sobbed, letting him pull her into a hug.

"It's okay, you're safe."

"He's gone - they took his magic - he's gone..."

"I know. We're looking for him now."

Hermione pushed Harry away, feeling the need to explain. "He wasn't a coward, Harry. He didn't run away - not before - only after the spell..." she rambled, explaining badly, her voice cracking between sobs. Harry's kind eyes held hers.

"It's okay. We know what happened, Hermione."

"He won't come back - he can't! He can't face our magic when he has none!"

"Come back inside - you're in shock. You need a drink."

"No! I don't care about me! I don't care!" Hermione struggled away from Harry who pulled her against him again.

"Well, you may not care but I do!" he said. "You need to sit down but first you need to calm down! We're looking for Draco because we can help him."

"What do you mean? How can you help him?"

"We have a way to reverse the spell but it has to be done quickly - within an hour."

Hermione stepped backwards, her jaw dropping open, her eyes searching Harry's face, not daring to believe him. "But it's permanent. Draco said it was permanent."

Harry pulled her towards the house. "I'll explain inside - come on."

"An hour? How can you find him that quickly? You should be looking for him too, Harry," she still resisted him. "Go now - I'm fine."

"We have Tracers on him, Hermione. They don't need me but you do. Now come inside before I have to hex you!"

Hermione stared at her dearest friend, knowing she could trust him implicitly and then she let him take her hand and lead her back inside.

**Phew! Action packed! As always, hope I wrote this okay because I always struggle more with the action chapters. I'm better at dialogue but the stories need some action as well so I always hope it's okay. So, will they find Draco in time? Happy or sad ending?...x**


	20. Future

Hermione sipped her hot tea and glanced at the clock for the hundredth time.

"Stop worrying - we'll find him," Harry reassured her.

"Can you really give him his magic back?"

"Yes. As soon as we got Draco's message about what the new spell did, we've had the Wizards in the Department of New Magic working on a way to stop it. They found an elixir that they use at St Mungo's to elevate a wizard's magic. They've modified it so that it can counter the spell."

"But Draco said it was permanent."

"They thought it was - Balsamo and his friends - but they haven't really tested the new spell. A spell invented by The Ministry would undergo vigorous tests and they are often changed slightly but this spell is in its raw state. It could be permanent but it would need tweaking. Luckily, they didn't realise that."

"How long do we have left?"

"Twenty minutes or so. I'll go and check."

Hermione paced the room, unable to relax. As each minute went by she felt more and more anxious. She felt dizzy, everything feeling surreal. The news that they had a potion to bring Draco's magic back was amazing but it was useless unless they could find him. The door was flung open and Harry came in.

"We've got him."

Hermione who had just sat down jumped up, knocking her tea over and she followed Harry into the front room. Draco was on the large armchair, unconscious. She could have cried on the spot but she turned to Harry.

"What's the matter with him?" Hermione asked, anxiously.

"They had to hex him - he wasn't in any hurry to come back here." Harry leant over him. "Rennervate."

Draco's eyes popped open and he stared at Harry and then lifted his eyes to Hermione. Without warning he then jumped up and pushed Harry away.

"I can't stay here."

"You haven't got a choice." Harry pushed Draco's shoulder until he had sat back down again. "We're short of time, so you have to listen to me."

"I don't need the lecture," Draco said. "I know I can survive without magic but I have to deal with this my way." His eyes met Hermione's over Harry's shoulder and they were still blank.

"Draco, you have to listen to Harry - you need to drink this potion."

"No, I don't." Draco went to stand again but Harry pushed him back down and tried to pass him the small bottle of the potion.

"This will bring back your magic." Harry's words hung in the air and Hermione watched Draco's expression change, just slightly.

"How?"

"That doesn't matter right now. You have to take it before an hour has passed."

"But the spell was permanent," Draco insisted, just as Hermione had done earlier.

"That's what they thought but it isn't. Take the potion." Harry shoved the bottle into Draco's hand and he looked at it disbelievingly.

"Take the potion!" Hermione felt like shaking him but she could understand his disbelief.

Draco looked up at her and then took a swig from the bottle. Harry and Hermione watched him, waiting for some indication that it had worked.

"How long does it take to work?" Hermione asked but Harry shrugged.

"I have no idea - this is the first time anyone has taken it."

Hermione glanced at him and then back at Draco. "Do you feel different? Back to normal?"

"No - I don't feel any different," Draco put the bottle down. "Maybe there isn't a miracle cure after all."

Harry walked to the door. "I'll go an fetch, Simpkin..." He had his hand on the handle when he stopped. "Wait!" He walked back over to Draco and reached into his robe. He pulled out a wand and held it out to him. "Take your wand."

Draco looked at the dead piece of wood that Harry was holding and then he reached out and took it from him. As soon as he did, it was as if a breeze had entered the room, aimed directly at Draco. His hair flew back, his clothes moving and the stick seemed to shudder until it changed again. Draco stared at it for a moment and Hermione caught her breath. It's appearance was still the same but she could tell that it was now back to its former self. Draco was holding a wand again. Draco stood up, still staring at his wand and then he aimed it at Harry who eyed him cautiously.

"Episkey."

The small cut that had been under Harry's eye healed and Harry touched it gently. His face then broke into a large smile that mirrored the one on Hermione's face. Draco shut his eyes for a moment and ran his hands through his hair, relief pouring from him.

"Thank Merlin!" Draco's voice sounded deep and he held his hand out to Harry. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"Thanks doesn't really cover it," Draco said. Hermione watched these two men who both meant so much to her with interest, knowing this was a big moment.

Harry nodded his head, his usual, modesty kicking in. "Thanks more than covers it - your information has stopped a terrible spell being let loose on the world." He looked over at Hermione. "Okay now?" Hermione nodded and she felt Draco's eyes on her. Harry gave her a hug and then stepped away. "It's best you stay in her for a few minutes - they're just taking Balsamo and the others back to The Ministry. I'll go and check what's happening so just stay here until I let you know they have all gone."

Harry left the room, leaving Draco and Hermione staring at each other.

"You left me!" Hermione said. She hadn't meant to say it but it just came out, her emotions getting the better of her. She saw a look of pain pass over Draco's face.

"It's like having your soul sucked out," he said and Hermione stared at him. "I had to go..."

"I wanted to help you."

Draco took three strides across the room and gathered Hermione into a hug. They didn't speak but just held each other, oblivious to the time passing.

When Harry returned that was how he found them. He slipped quietly out, deciding his news that they were free to go could wait.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione surveyed the large room she was standing in, still not quite used to the scale and grandeur of Malfoy Mansion. It seemed that her and Draco's enforced weeks spent together had become a habit that neither of them could break and since the incident at Grimmauld Place just over a week ago, they had spent nearly all of their time together.

Neither of them had discussed their relationship. They had just happily spent time together without any complications. They had remained completely platonic with no repeat of their kisses but Hermione was still feeling the tingles every time Draco came anywhere near her.

The door opened and Draco walked in, bringing with him his usual air of confidence.

"So - did you think the round tables would be best?" he asked, continuing their conversation from a few minutes earlier. Draco was holding a ball and he had asked Hermione to help him organize it. When she didn't answer, he looked up at her to find her staring at him across the room, her eyes dancing, her lips curving at the edges. He stood up and looked himself up and down. "What? What's funny?"

Hermione shrugged. "Just us..."

"Us?"

Hermione flung her arms wide. "Look at me! Arranging a ball at Malfoy Mansion, helped by the host himself! It's ridiculous!"

Draco's handsome face cracked into a large grin. "Yep - totally." He then pulled a face. "Of course, if you don't want to help then there is no obligation. I'm sure I could do it."

"You know damn well I won't leave you to do it on your own so stop being a martyr."

Draco ignored her comment and walked over to her, putting the large catalogue he was holding down on the table she was standing by. "In that case - can you pick a colour scheme? That really isn't my thing."

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Well...I was wondering about the ball...if you..." Hermione stopped, annoyed at herself for stumbling over her words. Why couldn't she just come out and say it? He hadn't actually invited her to the ball, although she was presuming she would be welcome and she didn't know if she would be attending with Draco. Surely he didn't expect her to bring someone else as her date?

Draco had stopped flicking through the catalogue and was looking up at her through those wonderful lashes of his. "If I?" he prompted her. His eyes were surveying her face intently and she bit her lip.

"Well...about the ball..." she sighed. "Should I be buying a ball gown?"

Draco stood up, a grin on his face. "Are you requesting a formal invitation? I would hardly ask you to help me organize a ball that you weren't invited to! I thought you had gathered that you were invited but if you need it official then I'll get you a hand delivered invite." Hermione shuffled about and Draco twisted his lips. "Spit it out! What else? Does it need to be in real gold lettering or something?"

"No - I just wondered if it will be an invite for two?"

"Two?"

"Me and a guest?"

Draco's eyes narrowed and he stared at her. "Did you have a guest in mind?"

"No - but I'll need to find someone...I wasn't sure how it was going to work." Hermione sighed again. This was so difficult!

"What exactly are you asking me, Hermione?" Draco's voice was quiet.

"I didn't know if I'd be...if we'd be going together." She looked down at the floor. "This is awkward!" She could feel Draco's eyes on her and wished she hadn't started this whole conversation.

"Well it's only awkward if you want to go with someone else."

"No - of course I don't." She looked up now.

Draco held out his hand and took hers in it. "Miss Granger - would you be kind enough to allow me to escort you to the Malfoy Summer ball?" he said in an exaggerated fashion. "Does that make it clear enough?"

Hermione smiled shyly. "Perfectly clear, thank you."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"I've asked you so politely and you can't even be bothered to answer me!" Draco teased her and she grinned at him.

"I would love to accept your invitation, Mr Malfoy," she answered with a small curtsey.

Draco stepped a little closer. "How can you think I'd want to go with anyone else?" he asked. "Are you fishing for compliments again?"

"No," she shrugged. "I just didn't want to presume. We haven't talked about anything," Hermione tried to explain. "About us."

"I'm trying not to scare you off," Draco answered and Hermione looked at him surprised.

"Scare me off?"

"I was letting you decide," Draco hesitated in a similar way to how Hermione had. "About us." He shrugged, looking just less than his usual confident self. "All that at the house wasn't real was it? We were in a stressful situation."

Hermione felt the butterflies just starting gently in her stomach and she didn't hesitate with her reply. "It felt real to me."

She could see Draco's chest rising and falling quickly and his eyes were serious now. "Be careful what you say, Hermione."

"It did feel real...I thought it was real. Why do I need to be careful what I say?"

"Because I might be tempted," Draco's voice was deep and quiet.

Hermione took three short steps to him and stretched up until her lips met his. This time Draco didn't hesitate in responding to her. He leant closer, his lips willingly meeting hers. The kiss was deep and passionate but as always, Draco didn't push her. His lips were gentle and sweet, kissing her with a reverence that took her breath away.

When she did pull away, not because she wanted to but because she needed to see that his eyes were telling the same story as his lips. She needed to know that he was feeling what his lips were telling her and that he wasn't just a very good kisser. She needn't have worried because the startling, grey eyes that met hers were swimming with emotion, his voice husky when he spoke.

"I've got a new nickname for you."

Hermione's lips twisted, humour mixed with everything else she was feeling. "I dread to think what it might be."

"M. S. M."

"M. S. M. ?" Hermione knew he wanted her to guess. "Most sexy...?"

"Wrong."

"I don't know!"

Draco leant close again and put his lips to her ear. "My soul mate."

THE END

**Hope you liked it - let me know. x**


End file.
